Amours Vampiriques
by punk-cake
Summary: Bella, jeune lycéenne de 17 ans se fait attquer par des vampires. Mordues, elle est recueuilli par les cullen des vampires eux aussi.Mais Bella tombe amoureuse du plus jeune de la famille, Edward .Qu'advientrat'il de nos deux amoureux?
1. Chapter 1

Encore une fois, je me retrouvais, seule, perdue au milieu d'une rue sombre.

Quelle ville atroce qu'était Akron : la pluie, le vent et la neige y était toujours au rendez-vous.

Et en plus de cela, je m'y perdais constamment bien que cela fasse un bon mois que j'y résidais.

Mon beau-père, Phil, avait eu récemment un poste pour jouer dans l'équipe de baseball locale.

Nous l'y avons donc suivi. Nous, ma mère joyeuse et imprévisible, Renée et moi Bella Swan.

Le vent glacial s'infiltrait à travers mon manteau en me glaçant jusqu'au os et la pluie trempait

mes cheveux, les teintant d'un brun plus soutenue que leur couleur naturelle.

Alors : route déserte de droite ou route toute aussi déserte de gauche. Le choix se relevait cornélien.

Allez droite ! La roue sinueuse s'étendait à l'infinie. Je crus entendre un craquement derrière moi mais je ne vis rien.

La nuit commençait à tomber quand je me rendis compte que la rue que j'avais emprunté n'était alors qu'une impasse.

De dépit et me demandant par quel sortilège j'allais pouvoir rentrer à la maison avant qu'il ne fasse noir,

je me retourna pour me retrouvé nez à nez avec deux hommes. Tout deux était grand, imposant et mal rasé.

D'une pâleur de craie inhabituelle, ils avaient l'air d'avoir été faits dans un marbre dur et froid.

Leurs pupilles bordées d'un rouge sang déconcertant me fixaient empreints d'un désir puissant et avide.

Tétanisée, un geste instinctif et maladroit me fit reculer. Résultat, je me retrouvais à terre.

L'homme le plus près, le plus trapu se mit à ricaner en approchant dangereusement son visage du mien.

Pendant que l'autre s'était adossé au mur le plus proche, un vague sourire sur les lèvres.

Soudain, je ressentis une douleur atroce au niveau de la gorge.

Le type me mordait sauvagement comme et bien comme un vampire.

J'avais l'impression que toute mon énergie quittait mon corps remplaçait rapidement par un feu ardent qui consumait chaque partie de mon être.

Je ne pouvais ni crier, ni pleurer tellement je souffrais. Dans un dernier soupir de martyr, je m'évanouis.

Qu'il en finisse et ce très rapidement furent mes dernières pensées.


	2. Chapter 2

Doucement, très doucement je revins à moi. Je n'étais pas morte vu que la douleur ne faisait qu'augmenté. Ou alors j'étais en enfer mais ne m'étant jamais adonné à certaines pratiques réprouvables, cela la m'aurait plus qu'étonné. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur mon visage. « Penses à autre chose ! » me dis-je. J'ouvrais doucement les yeux. J'étais allongé sur un lit simple aux draps, oreillers et couvertures d'un blanc impeccable. Autour de moi, une grande chambre où tout un mur avait été remplacé par une grande baie vitrée. Mais je ne pus distinguer ce qui se passait dehors à cause de la pluie -qui comme les gouttes de sueurs sur mon front- dégringolaient le long de la vitre. Les murs blancs de la pièce étaient recouverts d'étagères remplies de CD. Voilà une chambre mieux approvisionnée qu'un magasin de disque. Il y avait aussi un canapé noir en cuir qui avait l'air très confortable. Le lit dans lequel j'étais allongé avait sans doute était rajouté pour moi vu qu'il n'était pas coordonné au reste de la chambre. Une vague de douleur me frappa. Je poussais un gémissement apeuré tout en serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler ma souffrance. Je dus malgré mes efforts faire du bruit car à ce moment précis, un homme poussa le battant de la porte en bois et entra dans la pièce. En le voyant, j'eus un hoquet de terreur : de magnifiques cheveux blonds encadraient son visage de pierre d'une couleur identique à ceux des hommes de la ruelle sombre. Ce pourrait-il qu'il ait les mêmes intentions. Malgré cela, il vint à mon chevet et je pus alors discerner ses prunelles qui n'étaient pas rouge sang mais d'une couleur qui tirait vers l'or ce qui me rassura un tant soit peu. L'homme pris la parole.

- Docteur Carlisle Cullen, me dit-il avec un aimable sourire.

Docteur ? Tiens j'aurais plutôt penché pour mannequin.

Ah Docteur ! Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose pour calmer la douleur ? gémis-je, et aussi pourriez-vous me dire ce que je fais là ?

Aucun traitement ne te soulagera pour l'instant mais ne t'inquiète pas tout ira mieux dans quelques temps Bella.

Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

Tes papiers, me coupa t'il

Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, insistais-je. Où suis-je M. Cullen

Ça, c'est une longue histoire et appelle-moi Carlisle.

Très bien alors Carlisle, je vous écoute.

Mais une nouvelle vague de souffrance me submergea et je dus serrer les dents pendant une demi-douzaine de minutes pendant que le docteur Cullen tapotait mon front brûlant avec une serviette humide. Un portable sonna et le docteur décrocha.

Allo…Oui…Aucun problème…Oui…Très bien …J'arrive

Il raccrocha.

Bella je dois partir à l'hôpital, Alice veillera sur toi.

Au revoir docteur lui répondis-je alors qu'il quittait la pièce.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde. J' ai eu mes 5 coms tellement vite que je vous poste le chapitre 3 aujourd' hui. Ensuite je posterais tout les mercredis et tout les dimanche soit deux fois par semaine. Chouette hein? Ma fic est composé de pleins de petits chapitre et c' est exprès: cette fic a pour but de mettre bella et edward ensemble par tous les moyens farfelus que je dispose. Donc ce sera une fic d' environ 20 petits chapitres voir plus. Pour ceux qui ne se rappelle plus bien de l' histoire voilà un court résumé. Mais vous pouvez toujours relire les deux premiers chapitres si le coeur vous en dit:

Bella vit avec sa mère Renée et son beau-père Phil à Akron dans le colorado. Seulement un soir, en rentrant du lycée, elle se fait agresser par deux hommes. Lorsqu' elle se réveille elle souffre beaucoup et elle se trouve dans une jolie chambre . C' est un certain docteur Carlisle Cullen qu' elle voit à son réveil mais qui ne lui donne pas beaucoup d' information sur l' endroit où elle est ni dans l' état où elle se trouve...

* * *

Je fermais les yeux. J' attendais. Quoi? Que la douleur se calme sans doute. En les rouvrant je vis une jeune fille de mon âge. Fine à l' extrême, très pâle de peau, la même couleur de prunelles que le docteur Cullen et des cheveux d' un noir de jais.

-Salut Bella! s' exclama la fille aux allures de lutin, un sourire ravageur sur ses lèvres.

- Vous devez être Alice? Vous êtes docteur vous aussi?

- Ah, je vois que tu n' es pas au courant de tout! pouffa-t' elle. Et bien je me présent, Alice Cullen, une des vampires de la fratrie! Veux-tu connaître l' histoire en quelques phrases ou en quelques heures?

- Euh.. la courte. Je ne sais pas si je tiendrais encore quelques heures sans aspirine.

- Voyons voir. En gros: Depuis le nuit des temps, vampires et humains cohabitent comme chasseurs et proies. La majorité des vampires tuent des humains pour se nourrir mais nous avons trouvé un autre procédé qui consiste en se nourrir de sang animal. Voilà et ah oui, tu n' es pas à l' hôpital mais au manoir Cullen à Forks dans la péninsule olympique, dans la chambre d' Edward mon frère plus précisément mais ça pour l' instant tu t' en fiche. Enfin, les mecs de la ruelle ont essayé de te bouffer mais tu as eu de la chance car nous t' avons trouvé avant et en ce moment-là, tu es en train de devenir un vampire. La transformation dure trois jours et la tienne sera finit dans environ...

Elle regarda sa montre pendant que les étagères se mettaient à bouger.

- ... Dans environ 42 heures. Ça va? Tu es toute verte.

Je sombrais, s' en était trop pour aujourd'hui. Un halo de lumière m' entourait. Autour de moi, des formes se mouvaient que je ne parvenais pas à définir. J' entendais mon prénom au loin mais je ne voulais pas me réveiller. J' en avais marre de souffrir. La douleur était devenu insupportable. Et c' était seulement pendant ces rares moment de lucidité où je rêvais que j' arrivais à penser à ce qui était en train de se produire.

Une caméra cachée ? Un rêve ? Non, la douleur était bien là. Alors quoi? La jeune fille, Alice aurait dit la vérité? Serait-ce possible que les... que les vampires existent bel et bien? Cela en étonnerait plus d' un...

* * *

Voilà, la suite dimanche théoriquement. En attendant, j' attends vos reviews.

A oui j' oubliais: du chapitre 1 au chapitre 9 inclus c' est moi qui l' ai écris mais avant d' écrire mon autre fic possession. Alors que les chapitres qui suivront seront peut-etre d' un style légèrement plus élaboré. Voilà c' est tout. A+ tout le monde


	4. Chapter 4

Hii à tous. Voilà le chapitre 4 comme promis. le 5 arrivera mercredi je pense. je vous remercie vraiment pour tous les coms que j' ai reçu.

**Un petit message pour puky: Salut. Je suis vraiment désolé que tu ai pris mon message comme une sorte de chantage ce n' était pas du tout ce que je demandais. En fait ça faisait tellement longtemps que j' avais commencé cette fic que je me demandais si les internautes l' a lisait encore. C' est tout. En attendant j'espère que tu apprécies quand meme un peu ma fic. bsx bsx et encore désolé.**

* * *

Tant bien que mal, je m' extirpai de mon sommeil pour revenir à la dure réalité. Alice était toujours là, à moitié allongée sur le canapé de ... Edward je crois. Edward Cullen. Joli prénom. Était-ce réellement une famille de vampire? C' était pour le moins peu orthodoxe.

- Ça va mieux? demanda Alice.

- Un peu. Alors je suis tombé dans un nid de gentils vampires?

- Je te signale quand même que tu vas bientôt faire parti du nid.

- Pourquoi avez-vous dû intervenir?

- Parce-que sinon, alors qu' il est tu serais morte Bella.

- Je vous remercie.

- Allant devenir ma soeur dans quelques jours, je pense que tu peux m' appeler Alice et me dire tu! s' exclama-t' elle

- D' accord alors Alice, puis-je te demander une faveur?

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Raconte moi ta vie de vampire. Ma vie. Ce qui va se passez. J' ai peur tu sais.

- Ne t' inquiètes pas. Tant que tu resteras avec nous, il ne t' arrivera rien. Tu habiteras ici avec Esmée, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmet, Edward, Jasper et moi. Tu va devenir immortelle, belle et forte. Bien sûr, au début ce sera dur de te contrôler mais nous t' aiderons. Puis-je te confier un secret Bella?

- Bien sûr.

- En plus d' être vampire, comme Jasper et Edward, j' ai un don: je vois le futur. Du moins des bribes. Et crois-moi, ce qui t' attend en vaut la peine. Maintenant je te conseille de dormir un peu. Je resterais près de toi.

- Merci Alice.

- Ne t' inquiètes pas, tout ce se passera pour le mieux petite soeur...

Les heures qui suivirent furent insoutenables. La douleur, plus forte que jamais me paralysait. Je ne pouvais ni parler, ni crier, ni bouger ni même ouvrir les yeux. Seuls les doigts glacés d' Alice qui caressait mon front me permettait de rester éveillée.

Puis, tout d' un coup, la douleur s' arrêta brusquement. Plus rien. Autour de moi, il faisait sombre. Était-ce fini? Je me levais doucement. Étonnée de ne pas avoir trébuché, connaissant ma maladresse légendaire mieux que quiconque, je me dirigeais vers la porte et poussait le battant.

* * *

Alors? petit chapitre intermédiaire. court je sais mais c' est comme ça. Et puis j' avais annoncé une vingtaine de chapitres mais que nenni (lol jdr dire ça!), il y en aura beaucoup beaucoup plus!! promis reviews bsx!!


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou. Chapitre 5 le voici le voilà. Je commence ac la description d' Edward lol Bx bsx

* * *

J' eus un hoquet de surprise. Devant moi se tenait un homme, la main en l' air, les doigts replié, comme s' il s' apprêtait à frapper à ma porte. Mais, pas n' importe quel homme! De magnifiques cheveux mi-longs d' un blond roux cuivré, de superbes yeux topazes éclairés d' un éclat surprenant, un nez fin et droit, des lèvres pleines qui en ce moment me souriaient, un corps d' apollon et une peau pâle, si pâle qu' elle en devenait étrange.

Bref, une oeuvre d' art. J' en béais d' étonnement. Je refermais rapidement ma bouche qui venait de s' ouvrir sous peine de passer pour une idiote.

- Edward Cullen, se présenta-t' il, désolé de te déranger mais Carlisle ne voulait pas que tu te réveilles toute seule à la fin de ta transformation. C' est trop tard à ce que je vois.

- À ce que tu vois? demandais-je pas sûr de tout comprendre.

- Suis moi.

Il me prit par la main pour m' emmener dans la pièce voisine ce qui en temps normal aurait affolé mon pouls. Mais là, bizarrement, je ne sentis rien. Peut-être que j' était belle et bien vampire finalement..

Edward me posta devant un miroir. Un grand miroir où se tenait le reflet d' une jeune fille superbe: Un visage et un corps superbe aux proportions harmonieuses, des cheveux bruns parsemés d' or, u nez fin, une bouche pulpeuse ainsi la même carnation très pâle et les mêmes yeux que l' apollon irrésistible qui se trouvait derrière moi répondant au doux nom d' Edward Cullen.

Ce dernier avait l' air très concentré comme s' il essayé de se rappeler de quelque chose en vain. Soudain, il se décontracta et une moue craquante apparut sur son visage.

- Alors, tout inconvénient a ses avantages non? demanda-t'il.

- J' avoue, répondis-je surprise.

- Et maintenant que dirais-tu de rencontrer le reste de ta nouvelle famille?

- Avec plaisir.

Un main derrière mon dos sans pour autant me toucher, il m' entraîna dans un escalier de bois qui sans doute menait au salon. J' avais raison, le rez de chaussée n' était qu' une grande pièce, très éclairé aux meubles très luxueux.

Ce qui devait être la famille Cullen était assise sur un grand canapé devant la télévision qui diffusait un match de basket-ball. Je reconnus Carlisle le médecin aux allures de mannequin, sa fille Alice qui m' avait expliqué ce qui m' arrivait.

Une grande femme aux boucles caramels qui encadraient son visage en forme de coeur vint me prendre dans ces bras avant que je ne puisse dire un mot.

- Bonjour Bella. Comment te sens-tu? demanda Carlisle.

- Merci. Ça va mieux, répondis-je. Vous avez une très belle maison!

- Je te présente Esmée, dit-il la femme qui à présent se trouvait près de lui. Et voici Jasper ...

Un grand blond à l' air réservé me fit un petit hochement de tête amical.

- ... Alice que tu connais déjà, Emmet...

J' eus droit à un grand sourire d' un type à la musculature plus qu' imposante.

- ... Rosalie...

Une grande blonde magnifique me fit un petit signe de la main.

- ... Et enfin Edward que tu as déjà rencontrer. Voici Bella, finit' il pour me présenter.

Un sourire timide parut sur mes lèvres. Étrangement, Edward avait retrouvé l' étrange masque d' effort que tout à l' heure.

- Alors ? lui demanda Emmet.

- Toujours rien, maugréa-t'il.

Je dus faire une drôle de tête car Alice répondis à mes interrogations.

- Je vois l' avenir et je te vois, Jasper perçoit et contrôle tes émotions et y arrive mais Edward qui lit dans les pensées des autres n' y parvint pas avec toi.

- Je suis malade? demandais-je légèrement inquiète.

- Non, me répondit tout de suites Edward avec assurance.

- Nous verrons ça plus tard, déclara Alice, Bella as-tu faim?

- Oui mais ne vous dérangez pas, je vais cuisiner toute seule.

Tous sans exceptions éclatèrent de rire.

- Je ne parlais pas de cette faim là, continua-t' elle.

Je me mis à paniquer quand une vague d' assurance me submergea. Puis je vis jasper qui souriait et Edward qui en faisait autant. Décidément, ces pouvoirs surnaturels étaient bel et bien une histoire de famille.

- On va à la chasse avec Bella, chantonna Alice en me prenant par la main.

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce chap 5. Suite dimanche. Bsx bsx; A oui, n' oubliez pas les reviews :p


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour. Voilà le chapitre 6. Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

A partir de là, tout se passa très vite et, un quart d' heure après, gara le 4x4, où il nous avait tous entassés de force, à la lisière d' une grande forêt. De ma fenêtre j' avais observé attentivement les paysages alentours. Et, ce que j' en avais retenu c' était que Forks était une petite ville humide et majoritairement...verte. Reposante dirait-on.

Contrairement à la cacophonie qui régnait dans l' habitacle étroit dans lequel j' avais été confinée pendant 15 bonnes minutes. D' après ce que j' avais compris, les Cullen vivaient en couple: Carlisle et Esmée, Alice et Jasper, Rosalie et Emmet, et... Edward.

Ce dernier n' avait vraiment pas l' air de m' apprécier. à chaque fois que son regard croisait le mien, il baissait rapidement les yeux. Étrange. Pourtant, il avait été on ne peux plus courtois à mon réveil. Alice prit ma main et m' entraîna à part, à quelques mètres de la famille Cullen.

- A présent Bella, nous allons te laisser seule. Tu dois savoir te nourrir sans nous. Ne t' inquiète pas, au moindre problème, nous accourrons. Maintenant, bonne chance.

Elle m' embrassa sur la joue et disparut. Hein? Les vampires disparaissaient à volonté? Je ne le savais pas!En tout cas, ils avaient tous disparut mystérieusement. Qu' avais-je à perdre d' essayer? Je me mis à marcher au milieu des arbres touffus. Le chemin que j' avais pris devenait de plus en plus escarpé au fur et à mesure que je m' enfonçais dans les bois profonds.

Une odeur succulente me frappa en plein nez. une odeur à la fois sucré boisé. Qu' aurais-je donné pour y goûter? Soudain, mes instincts prirent le dessus. Une force surhumaine s' empara de moi me poussant à rejoindre le parfum délicieux qui s' intensifiait à chaque pas. Je courrais. Je volais même. Autour de moi, les arbres bougeaient à une vitesse vertigineuse et pour la première fois de ma vie, j' adorais ça. D' habitude, les cours d' athlétisme était mon enfer personnel. Mais là, c' était complètement différent. Irréaliste.

Je débouchais dans une petite clairière à peu près ronde. Au centre, s' y trouvait un animal. Un puma je crois. L' odeur m' enivrait. Puis je compris: c' était le sang du puma qui m' attirait à ce point-là. J' abaissais mes paupières et, quand je les rouvris, mes dents étaient plantés dans la gorge de l' animal.

Son sang coulait dans mes veines telle une boisson bouillante une nuit d' hiver. Une force colossal s' insinuait en moi. Un plaisir magique. Quand j' eus finis, j' ouvris les yeux. Une réalité s' imposa à moi, si forte qu' elle traversa mes lèvres brûlantes.

- Je suis un vampire.

* * *

J' ai été une gentille petite fille bien sage cette année. Je me suis bien brossé les dents, j' ai obéis à ma môman et j' ai posté bien à l' heure sur fanfiction(xd). Je voudrais pleins de reviews monsieur le père nonël!! Ah? C' est pas encore Noël?? Pas rave ve des reviews quand même moi lool!!


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà le chapitre 7 bonne lecture à tous!!

* * *

_Je suis un vampire._

- Je crois aussi, répliqua une voix masculine qui venait de derrière moi.

Edward était là, adossé à un arbre, les bras croisés, une lueur narquoise dans le regard. Il traversa la clairière en une enjambée et me prit par la main.

- Tu m' as volé mon déjeuner, souffla-t'il.

Nous nous mîmes à courir. je compris alors que les Cullen n' avait pas disparut près de la voiture: ils ne s' étaient juste mis qu' à courir. Nous filions main dans la main sous le clair de lune, pareil à des ombres. Aucun bruit ne perturbait le silence apaisant des bois profonds. Enfin nous arrivâmes à la voiture où tout le monde était déjà là.

Comme à l' allée, chacun discutait avec son chemin. Seul Edward et moi restions silencieux. Je repensais aux évènements derniers. La soif intense que j' avais éprouvé, le sang de l' animal qui coulait sur mes lèvres, ses boucles cuivrés qui se balançaient au grès du vent, ses yeux mordorés qui ne cessaient de me contempler et ses mains, les mains d' Edward entrelaçaient aux miennes et qui les serraient avec une douceur infinie. Lui, semblait faire de même.

A notre retour, Alice avait insisté pour me faire visiter l' immense villa blanche. Nous gravîmes l' imposant escalier, mes doigts s' attardaient sur la rambarde lisse comme du satin. Le vestibule sur lequel nous débouchâmes était lambrissé de panneaux de bois couleurs miels, de la même teinte que les planchers. Devant nous s' étendait un long couloir.

La chambre d' Emmet et de Rosalie, le bureau de Carlisle, ma chambre, celle de Jasper, les appartements d' Esmée, la chambre d' Edward, énuméra-t' elle, et la tienne que nous avons emménagée pendant que tu dormais.

Nous entrâmes sans frapper dans la chambre d' Edward. Vide. Une porte que je n' avais pas remarqué aux premiers abords était entrebâillée. Alice m' y entraîna.

C' était une chambre aussi grande que toutes les autres. le lit dans lequel je m' étais réveillé le matin même y avait été installé. Quelqu'un, Alice sans aucun doute, y avait rajouté de grands voiles fins et blancs qui entouraient chacun des panneaux de bois du lit.

La façade Est n'était qu'une grande baie vitrée. Sur la droite un immense dressing, sur le sol une moquette d' un blanc immaculée qui semblait infiniment moelleuse et, une chaîne hi-fi hyper perfectionnée se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce.

La moquette neige recouvrait aussi les murs. A l' intérieur de la pièce, on avait l' impression de se trouver dans un cocon. En un mot comme en cent, la chambre était superbe.

- Et ici? demandais-je, c' est la chambre de qui?

- La tienne s' exclama-t' elle comme si c' était une évidence.

- Merci Alice!! répondis-je en me jetant dans ses bras

Nous nous écroulâmes toutes deux sur le sol en rigolant. Un toussotement nous fit régir.

* * *

Maintenant que vous êtes rassasier ( lol), je vous propose deux choses:

- soit je me mets à poster trois fois par semaine ( mercredi vendredi et dimanche)

- soit je poste à chaque fois que j' ai atteint 8 reviews sur un chapitre.

C' est comme vous voulez alors voter 1 ou 2 bsx bsx


	8. Chapter 8

_Un toussotement nous fit réagir._

Edward était là. Adonis adossé au battant de la porte, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres parfaites.

- Je vous laisse, annonça Alice en s' éclipsant.

- Alors comment vas-tu Bella? je peux t' appeler Bella? demanda-t' il.

- Bien sûr, ça va.

- Tu es encore persuader de rêver?

- Oui

Il se mit à rire devant ma réponse si franche.

- Ça passera, m' assura-t'il, on s' habitue à tout.

- C' est ce qu'on dit.

- Jolie chaîne hi-fi, remarqua-t' il en s' approchant. Dommage qu'il n'y ai pas de Cd.

Il me fit un clin d' oeil et parti dans sa chambre, la pièce à côté. Il en revint avec un carton dans les bras

- Mon cadeau de bienvenue. Ouvre-le.

D' un coup sec, j' ouvris la boîte et découvris une cinquantaine de disques parfaitement bien empilés.

- Ce sont mes goûts, je ne connais pas les tiens.

Linkin Park, Placebo, Muse, Coldplay, Travis, My Chemical Romance mais aussi Chopin et Debussy ainsi que des groupes encore inconnus. En gros presque que des chanteurs que j' adorais.

- Et bien nous avons les mêmes, répondis-je, merci beaucoup.

J' attrapai le premier de la pile et l' enclencha dans le lecteur. Les notes retentissaient les unes après les autres tandis qu'il venait s' asseoir près de moi.

It's a new dawn ( c' est un nouveau commencement )  
It's a new day ( c' est un jour nouveau )  
It's a new life ( c' est une nouvelle vie )  
For me ( pour moi )  
And I'm feeling good ( et je me sens bien )

Dehors, le soleil se couchait, teintait le ciel d' or, de rouge et de bleu. C' était magnifique. Nous restâmes là jusqu' à minuit, je crois. Ensemble à écouter les multiples Cd qu'il m' avait offert. Enfin, bien trop tôt à mon goût, les dernières notes retentirent, plongeant l' habitacle dans un silence profond.

- Alors, raconte-moi un peu comment se passe ta vie de nouvelle vampire? chuchota-t'il.

- Plutôt bien. Je ne comprends pas tout mais d' après ce que je sais, je crois avoir l' éternité pour apprendre.

- C' est en gros ça, répondit-il. je vais te laisser te reposer après cette journée éprouvante. Bonne soirée.

Il disparut. je m' allongea sur le lit parfaitement bordé. Il passa sa tête dans l' entrebaille.

- Ah au fait Bella, commença-t'il.

- Oui?

- Inutile d' essayer, les vampires ne dorment pas.

Et le pire, c' est qu'il avait raison: j' avais passé toute ma nuit à tenter de m' endormir en vain. Mais bizarrement, le matin, je n' étais pas du tout fatiguée. Je descendis donc les escaliers pour faire ce que faisaient les autres. la famille Cullen au complet était assise devant la télé et regardait un match de base-ball.

- Les vampires aiment le base-ball? demandais-je.

- Comme tous les américains, ricana Carlisle, les yeux rivés sur l' écran.

Voir un match de base-ball en compagnie d' Emmet était la chose la plus horripilante que je n' avais jamais vu: à chaque point gagné par son équipe favorite, il se levait pour les acclamer si brusquement que le canapé ainsi que tous ses occupants se faisait envoyaient contre le mur le plus proche. de quoi finit écrouler de rire par terre en moins de 5 minutes.

* * *

A dimanche!!


	9. Chapter 9

Les jours passaient si vite que je ne m' en rendais pas compte. Les relations que j' entretenais avec les membres de la famille Cullen allait de l' amour fraternel, pour Alice par exemple, à une certaine complicité quelque peu craintive avec Edward.

Avec ce dernier, nos relations étaient plutôt étrange: tantôt il se montrait tout simplement amical, tantôt j' avais l' impression qu' il se forçait à faire quelque chose. Peut-être ne m' aimait-il pas? Il avait sans doute raison: Qui étais-je, moi, pour débarquer dans leur vie et chambouler toutes leurs habitudes? Néanmoins, ce genre de pensée me blessait profondément car bien que j' essayais de ne pas le montrer, j' avais une sorte d' attirance pour lui.

Bien sûr, j' adorais vraiment les autres membres de la fratrie mais quand j' étais avec Edward, c' était... autre chose. La vie de vampire me convenait parfaitement. peut-être même autant que mon ancienne vie. Mais, je ne pouvais me mentir à moi-même: mes proches me manquaient terriblement.

J' aurais voulu simplement les voir. Pas leur parler, ce serait bien trop dangereux alors qu'il me croyait morte ou disparue. Non, juste les voir une dernière fois, histoire de couper littéralement les ponts avec mon ancienne existence.

Ce fut donc pourquoi, un beau matin d' hiver, alors que dehors de petits flocons de neiges s' éparpillaient sur les routes de Forks, je me rendis voir Carlisle dans son bureau. je tapai trop fois à la porte et fus inviter à rentrer.

Mon « père » se tenait sur son fauteuil près de la cheminée. je lui exposai mon projet d' aller voir mes parents et, au bout de quelques minutes, il accepta.

- Mais Bella, tu n' iras qu' à une seule condition.

- Laquelle.

- Edward t' accompagnera.

* * *

Les chapitres sont cours mais bon c' est pas trop grave vu que je poste souvent et en effet je posterais maintenant 3x par semaine bsxbsx La suite mercredi!!


	10. Chapter 10

Le voyage avec Edward ne présageait rien de bon.

Tout d' abord, quand Carlisle le lui avait annoncé, il avait eu l' air carrément furieux après son père de lui demander ça à lui.

Ensuite, pendant tous le temps où je préparais mon sac de voyage, Alice et Rosalie avaient passés leur temps à me tourner autour en changeant des regards complices et amusés.

Enfin, au moment de notre départ, Edward avait chargé les sacs, m' avait fait rentré dans a voiture, s' y était installé et avait démarré le véhicule sans un mot et sans un sourire. Aïe Aïe Aïe, ça s' annonçait mal. Très mal même.

Il fallait environ 18 heures pour arriver à Akron et tout cela sans aucun arrêt. pendant les deux premières heures, il enchaîna les Cd dans le lecteur, ne laissant pas la moindre chance pour un semblant de bavardage. Les musiques résonnaient dans l' habitacle confinée, les unes à la suite des autres et toujours rien.

Je craquai la première.

- Ça t' embêtes à ce point de m' accompagner?

- Non, qu' est-ce qui te fait dire ça? répondit-il sans pour autant quitter la route des yeux.

Je savais qu' il n' avait pas besoin de regarder au nous allions, cependant ce devait être là une sorte d' échappatoire pour ne pas me regarder dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi es-tu si froid avec moi depuis quelques temps. J' ai l' impression que plus le temps passe et plus tu es ... glacial. J' ai fait... J' ai fait quelques chose de mal? parvins-je à articuler.

- Non, pas du tout. Tu n' as absolument rien fait.

Je crois qu' il commençait enfin à comprendre que son comportement était quand même un peu étrange. Ainsi, pendant la fin du voyage, il fut assez aimable à mon égard. Ce n' étais pas encore une parfaite acceptation de ma personne dans sa famille, mais c'était déjà ça de gagné.

* * *

La suite vendredi!!


	11. Chapter 11

Nous arrivâmes donc dans un petit motel vers 20 heures à quelques kilomètres d' Akron. Une femme nous accueillit gentiment et nous conduisit vers une des chambres, nous remit les clés et s' éclipsa. Edward avait dû réserver à l' avance.

J' ouvris la porte. La pièce était assez sombre. Elle comportait deux lits une place: inutile, un minifrigo: inutile, et une salle de bain: enfin quelque chose qui allait me plaire.

- Je vais me doucher, je ne serais pas longue.

Il sourit et acquiesça. A mon grand regret, la « salle de bain » n' était pas vraiment une salle, seulement une pièce légèrement plus grande qu' un placard à balais et qui ne comportait pas de baignoire à mon plus grand damne. Seule une douche y résidait.

Je me déshabillai rapidement, avide de me rafraîchir après autant d' heure enfermé dans une voiture, et y entra. L' eau chaude me fit du bien. Néanmoins, j' appréhendais vraiment ce mini week-end pour le moins... surprenant: partager une chambre d' hôtel avec Edward Cullen, dire adieu à mes parents et ainsi abandonner le peu de vie humaine qu' il me restait, mon planning était vraiment chargé.

Avant qu' il ne se plaigne de ma lenteur, je sortis et me rhabilla à la hâte.

- A mon tour, dit-il en riant.

Pendant qu' il se douchait, je me mis à lire les brochures de l' hôtel. Passionnant. J' entendis la porte claquer et je levai la tête instinctivement. Il était là. seulement voilà, il ne portait qu' une serviette autour de la taille. Si je n' étais pas vampire, j' aurais viré rouge pivoine.

- Je ... Je...te laisse...t' habiller, réussis-je à balbutier ,sous ses sourires amusés, tout en partant m' enfermer dans les toilettes

En passant près de lui, je sentis son odeur si envoûtante. Je ne l' oublierais jamais.

* * *

La suite dimanche bsx bsx


	12. Chapter 12

J' ouvris la porte des toilettes et m' assit confortablement sur un des meubles qui composait la pièce, mon dos contre le mur, mes jambes repliées sous mon menton. Qu'est-ce qu' il était bien fait! Un véritable dieu vivant.

J' appuyai fermement mes poings tout contre mes yeux, tentant vainement de chasser ces images plus que captivante de mon cerveau qui n' en faisait qu' à sa tête ( xd ). Un léger toquement me fit bondir de mon perchoir.

La porte s' ouvrit et une tête passa dans l' entrebaille. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était beau!

- Je pense que tu peux sortir, c' est bon, je suis décent.

Il poussa le battant tout entier. J' étouffa un gémissement qu' il remarqua.

- Ça va? demanda-t'il légèrement inquiet.

- Euh...Oui...Bien sûr.

Il était tout simplement sensationnel.

Il arborait un jean blanc près du corps et un t-shirt de la même couleur qui moulait parfaitement le corps si beau dont j' avais pu avoir un aperçu quelques minutes plus tôt. Ses cheveux mi-longs encore mouillés tombaient sur ses yeux dorés qui brillaient de mille feux.

- Je sort tu viens?

- Oui, où on va? demandais-je.

- Où tu veux, je ne supportes plus de rester coincé dans cette chambre.

- J' enfile un truc et j' arrive.

Je partis dans notre chambre et ouvrit ma valise. j' en sortis une jolie jupe qui m' arrivait au dessus du genou, un pull blanc ainsi que des bottes blanches et partit enfiler tout ça dans la salle de bain.

Je me maquillai un peu, mascara , crayon et une touche de gloss. Je tentai de discipliner un minimum mes cheveux puis finit finalement par les laisser lâcher. Je sorti, j' étais prête.

* * *

La suite mercredi!!


	13. Chapter 13

Je sortis de la pièce et découvris Edward, avachi sur un des deux lits. Il se releva brusquement à mon apparition.

- Tu es très belle.

Je baissai les yeux.

- On y va?

Je hochai la tête alors qu' il enfila un blouson en cuir noir. Il ouvrit la porte et me laissa passer.

- Les dames d' abord.

- Galant?

- Toujours.

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous nous trouvions devant l' hôtel. Nous nous installâmes dans la voiture qui démarra. Edward se gara dans un parking près de ce qui devait être le centre ville de la petite bourgade dans laquelle nous nous étions arrêtés. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et nous nous dirigeâmes vers un parc désert.

- Je crois que sortir n' était pas une bonne idée, déclara-t'il.

- Pourquoi donc?

- Et bien, je voulais te proposer un cinéma mais je ne crois pas que de manger toute la salle serait une bonne idée.

Je me mis à rire avec lui.

- J' ai la solution,déclarais-je, je crois avoir vu un cinéma en extérieur pas loin.

- Comme dans Grease?

Je me remémora le passage du film culte. Ouch!

- Espérons que la soirée ne se finisse pas ainsi.

- J' espère avec toi, dit-il.

Nous nous retrouvâmes donc dans sa voiture en train d' attendre que le prochain film commence.

- C' est quoi le film? demandais-je

Il regarda la brochure avant de sourire.

- Intéressant.

- Quoi donc? insistais-je.

- Un film d' horreur...

* * *

Voilà. A Vendredi!! J' espère que ça vous plait toujours et sachez qu' hier g bouclé le 28 chapitres et que c' est pas encore finie!! Voila Bsx Bsx.


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou à tous.

Je voudrais tout d' abord m' excuser car ce chapitre est le plus court de toute cette fic.

Ensuite, suite à la lecture d' un review où une idée très bonne en resortait, je voudrais vous proposer quelque chose: je poste comme d' hab' le mercredi, vendredi et dimancha seulement si avant le poste du prochain chapitre j' ai 8 reviews, je poste à l'avance.

Enfin. je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dit à plus!!

* * *

Je n' étais pas vraiment peureuse. Seulement là, le film était vraiment terrifiant. Déjà, au bout des 15 premières minutes, je tremblais comme une feuille et sursautais au moindre geste brusque.

Edward, lui, était nonchalamment assis sur son siège, un léger sourire narquois se peignait sur son visage d' ange.

Je me terrai un peu plus sur moi-même mais non, je ne fermerai pas les yeux face à lui qui avait bien l' air de se moquer de moi. Soudain, il se retourna, plongeant son regard brûlant dans le mien.

Sa petite moue ne le quittait plus.

- Auriez-vous peur Miss Bella Swan?

Je déglutis, prête à lui déballer un des plus gros mensonges de ma vie.

- Non, chuchotais-je.

- Veux-tu rentrer?

Je hochai la tête si vigoureusement qu' il en rit. Il démarra et nous nous engageâmes rapidement sur l' autoroute. Je ne pus retenir un grand soupir de soulagement. Ca allait mieux.

Néanmoins, la pluie se mit à tomber. Fort, très fort. Un orage menaçait d' éclater. J' ouvris la porte de la chambre et m' affalai sur le lit le plus proche. Edward restait sur le pas de la porte. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne rentrait pas et le regarda d' un oeil interrogateur.

- Bella, je dois allez chasser.

Ses prunelles étaient d' un noir d' encre.

- Sous la pluie?

- Oui

- Comme tu veux. A tout à l' heure.

Il referma la porte et je me retrouvai seule.

* * *

A Dimanche!!


	15. Chapter 15

Comme je l' ai dit, j' ai eu mes reviews donc voici un new chapiter.

**!!POUR CEUX QUI VIENNENT D ARRIVER ET QUI N ONT RIEN LU CE MATIN? IMPORTANT TRES IMPORTANT LISER LE CHAPITRE PRECEDENT!!**

* * *

Je m' approchai de la fenêtre et regardai ce qui se passait au dehors. Alors que la pluie tombait dru, l' autoroute était complètement désert. Brusquement , un éclair fendit le ciel et toutes les lumières s' éteignirent. Je me retrouvais dans le noir complet et toute seule en plus. la coupure de courant avait atteint tous les environs.

A tâtons, je me mis à la recherche d' une bougie ainsi que d' une allumette pour allumer ladite bougie. J' ouvris tous les tiroirs avant de tomber sur le bon. tant bien que mal, je réussis à produire un peu de lumière. Je m' assis sur mon lit en serrant contre moi la bougie. Je suis sûr qu'il l' avait fait exprès. Il avait bien vu que le film m' avait radicalement terrorisée. Et il m' avait laissé seule pour que je le sois encore plus.

Un craquement qui venait du couloir me fit sursauter. je me levai doucement. Je fis un pas, puis deux. La porte s' ouvrit brutalement, claqua contre le mur, et par la même occasion souffla ma bougie. Sur le seuil se tenait quelqu'un ou quelque chose de grand et de sombre. je ne pus retenir un cri de terreur.

Ce qui se tenait devant moi plaqua sa main contre ma bouche, étouffant mes hurlements hystériques qui auraient pu ameuter tout l' hôtel.

- Chut, dit-il, en prenant mon visage entre ses mains, Bella ce n' est que moi.

Il se mit à rire et c' est ce qui me fit réagir.

- Edward?

* * *

Désolé, je sais que dernièrement mes chapitres sont très court mais comme ils sont écrits à l' avance je ne peux rien changer. Si j' ai plus de reviews je poste dircet sinon a dimanche!!


	16. Chapter 16

- Tu es la vampire la plus trouillarde que j' ai jamais vu ! s' esclaffa-t'il.

Je boudais infantilement, assise sur mon lit, les bras croisés telle une gosse de cinq ans et demi. De temps à autres, je lui lançais des regards noirs qui en aurait fait fuir plus d' un. Il s' approcha de moi et s' accroupir à ma hauteur. Il affichait une moue narquoise.

- Je t' ai fait si peur que ça?

Bouillonnante de rage, je saisis la première chose à porter de main, à savoir un gros coussin moltonné, et lui abattis sauvagement sur le crâne. Il ouvrit des yeux gros comme des soucoupes, trop étonné par ce geste si enfantin.

- Cours! souffla-t'il.

Tout en riant comme une gamine, je me mis à courir à travers la pièce. En moins de temps qu' il ne faut pour le dire, il m' avait empoigné par la hanche et, m' entraînant avec lui, nous nous étions retrouvés tout les deux sur son lit.

Il entreprit de me rendre mes coups tout en rigolant avec moi. je retourna la situation et me retrouva à califourchon sur lui sans pour autant arrêter de le frapper. Seulement, nous n' avions pas tenu compte d' une chose: la largeur du lit, et d' une autre: la gravité. Si bien qu' au bout de quelques secondes, nous étions par terre, Edward allongé sur moi.

Je remarquai ses lèvres, à quelques petits millimètres des miennes. Nous ne rigolions plus. La chambre était plongée dans un silence profond. Seuls comptaient ses yeux qui me regardaient intensément.

Je ne pouvais plus lâcher son regard de braise. Soudain, il ferma les yeux et ne les rouvrit plus.

- Je crois que... commença-t'il.

- Euh Oui Bien sûr.

Il se releva et je pus me libérer. Je partis m' enfermer dans la salle de bain.

* * *

A Mercredi!!


	17. Chapter 17

Et, pour la seconde fois de la journée, je me retrouvai ici, tentant de remettre en ordre mes pensées. Il aurait attendu quelques secondes et nous nous serions embrassés. A cette pensée, je frissonai.

A imaginer ses lèvres soudées aux miennes, je ne pus que recommencer. Quelle idée! Il était bien trop bien pour moi. Au bout de dix bonnes minutes de « réflechissage intensif », je retournai dans la pièce principale.

Edward était là, allongé sur son lit, ses bras derrière sa tête, le regard dans le vague et ... toujours aussi craquant. Sans un bruit, je m' allongeai à mon tour dans mon lit et rabbattis la couverture.

Les vampires ne dorment pas bien sûr mais, j' avais réussis à découvrir quelque chose de fort ressemblant. Je fermais les yeux, me figeais complètement et laissais mes pensées contrôler mon esprit.

Bien entendu, j' aurais préféré dormir comme avant mais c' était presque aussi agréable donc, je m' en contentais. Au bout de plusieurs heures, j' ouvris les yeux. Il me scrutait intensément. Je souris et regarda l' heure. 7 H 30.

- Bonjour! lançais-je

- Bonjour. Bien dormi?

- Très

-Si je ne savais pas, j' aurais pu te croire endormi

- Je dois être bonne comédienne alors.

- Très

- C' est quoi le programme? demandais-je

- Il serait bien de voir tes parents ce matin. Comme ça nous pourrions partir dès cette après-midi.

- Ça me va

- D' accord, on bouge dans 20 minutes

J' opinais et parti me préparer dans notre salle de bain pendant qu'Edward chargeait les valises dans la voiture. Je descendis et m' installai dans le véhicule à ses côtés.

* * *

Ta-Dam.

Bon alors je sais c' est couurt mais c' est écrit comme ça lol. Et puis les chapitres sont un peu plus long au alentour des chapitres 30.

Donc comme vous l'avez remarqué, dès que j' ai 8 reviews ou plus je publie. Je trouve que c' est un compromis entre mes deux dernières propositions.

Voilà, je vous fais des gros bisoux et A+


	18. Chapter 18

Comme vous avez été très très très sage et que vous m' avez envoyé pleins de reviews ( 18, j' en été folle!!), voilà... UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE!!

Gros Bsx!!

* * *

Je reconnus rapidement les lieux. Cette maison représentait les derniers souvenirs de mon existence en tant qu' humaine. Nous habitions dans une vaste villa en brique entourée par un jardin bien trop grand à mon goût.

Pour une raison jusqu' alors inconnue, ma mère avait insisté dès notre emménagement pour installer un mini square pour enfant. Ça faisait plus conviviale avait-elle dit. J' aurais plutôt jugé ça complètement idiot mais à défaut d' adhérer à ces idées saugrenues, je ne tenais pas à la vexer.

Un petit chemin de pierre menait à la maison. de peur de nous faire remarquer, à vitesse vampirique, nous allâmes nous cacher sous une fenêtre, celle du salon en l' occurrence. À l' intérieur, rien ne paraissait avoir changé.

Les meubles étaient tous à leur place. Seule une photo de moi avait été rajoutée sur la cheminée. je me tenais dans l' herbe, assise, et un léger sourire forcé se dessinait sur mes lèvres. Cette photo avait été prise deux, trois mois avant ma « disparition ».

D' ailleurs, c' est ce que tout le monde devait croire à présent, que j' avais fuguée ou bien que je m' étais faîtes enlevé. Quoi que ça faisait quand même beaucoup fil d' espionnage. Je sursautai et fit un bond de dix bons centimètres quand Phil entra. Mon coeur se serra un peu.

Je sentis Edward prendre doucement ma main tout contre la sienne. Je la serrai, lui faisant comprendre que je le remerciais du soutien qu' il m' apportait. Mon beau-père n' avait pas changé lui non plus. Seules deux grosses cernes violettes sous ses eux différaient de la normale.

Il jeta un coup d' oeil à ma photographie et son sourire se figea. Détournant le regard, il mit la télé en route et s' installa dans un des canapés.

J' entendis quelqu'un qui descendait l' escalier doucement, très doucement. ma mère était beaucoup plus vive que ça d' habitude. Elle entra dans le salon de dos, quelque chose dans ces bras qui paraissait l' obnubiler.

Elle se retourna. dans les bras de ma mère, un bébé dormait.

* * *

A Mercredi


	19. Chapter 19

Chers lecteurs, lectrices amies, ennemis, Bref, cher tout le monde,

Je tiens à vous expliquer la situation dans laquelle je me trouve. Chaque jour, j' écris un de mes chapitres c' est à dire au début 35 lignes et maintenant environ 5O lignes. Donc pour faire plaisir à certains d' entre vous, je m' arrange pour poster le plus rapidement possible dès que j' ai un certains nombre de reviews soit dès qu' un certains nombres de lecteurs ont lu ma fic.

Seulement voilà, maintenant chacun a des avis différents sur moi, ma fic et ma façon de bosser: certains sont très heureux, d' autres trouvent révoltant de ne poster qu' après un certains nombre de reviews, d' autres critiquent la longueur de mes chapitres...

Enfin bref, je ne sais plus quoi faire. D' une review à l' autre, les avis sont tous contraires et là franchement je patauge. Donc, j' aimerais procéder à un vote: je ne poste plus rien jusqu' à dimanche prochain ( 8 juin ) et j' attends vos avis. Vous pouvez laisser un com ici ou m' envoyer un message sur mon compte c' est vous qui voyez.

En attendant je vous embrasse bien fort et espère vivement que ce petit conflit ce règlera bien vite. Votre dévouée fikeuse Sarah.

* * *

Je ne pouvais plus les quitter des yeux. Le tableau qui s' étalait devant moi était celui d' une famille unie. J' avais disparue. Ils m' avaient tous oublié. En mon for intérieur, j' aurais souhaité retrouvé n couple perdue, inconsolable de m' avoir perdue.

- Ils m' ont remplacés.

Ces trois mots m' avaient échappés, murmuré puis emporté par le vent.

- Allons-nous en déclara Edward.

Il me prit la main et se mit à courir. Je le laissais faire, trop troublée par ce que je venais de voir pour rechigner. J' étais complètement hébétée. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai! Je n' étais parti que depuis 4 moi. Ce pouvait-il que ma mère ne m' est pas avouée qu' elle était enceinte?

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant vainement de sortir de ma léthargie. Je sentais _son _regard sur moi, presque suppliant. Nous étions dans sa voiture et roulions vers Forks à vive allure.

Il pila soudainement, se gara sur le bas côté. Il sortit, m' entraînant avec lui au dehors. Je ne ressentais pas la douleur du froid. Plus en fait. Il se baissa pour plonger son regard dans le mien.

- Bella, je t' en prie dis quelque chose.

- Je fermai les yeux.

- Ils m' ont remplacés, répétais-je, trop ébahi pour dire autre chose. Je n' étais rien à leurs yeux. Quelques mois après, à peine, ils sont heureux de nouveau. Sans moi.

Je fus secoué de sanglots secs et silencieux.

- Chut, calme-toi,chuchota-t'il en me prenant doucement tout contre lui.

J' enfouis ma tête dans son cou, y respirant à plein nez son odeur si capiteuse. Il le remarqua et resserra son étreinte. Quand mes pleures silencieuses s' arrêtèrent, il relâcha et remonta dans l' habitacle surchauffé de la Volvo.

* * *

Voilà, à Dimanche!


	20. Chapter 20

Coucou. Voilà après avoir lu tout vos commentairs ( merci beaucoup ). J'ai décidé de garder le même systeme qu' avant. Seulement je vous prie de ne pas me laisser des reviews pour critiquer la longueur de mes chapitres ou le fait que je ne poste qu' après un certain nombre de reviews. En attendant on est que vendredi mais je poste quand même lol. Jevous adore Bsx

**!!Peut-être n' avez vous pas lu le dernier chapitre dû à un beug de fanfiction.!!**

* * *

Comme à l' allée, les heures passaient lentement sans qu'aucun mot ou presque n' entrave la profondeur du silence qui régnait. Edward, lui, restait concentré sur la route.

Moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, trop surprise de la nouvelle que je venais de recevoir: j' avais un petit frère ou une petite soeur que je ne connaissais pas et que je ne connaîtrais jamais.

Plongée dans mes tourments, je sursautai quand quelqu'un klaxonna brusquement. Edward aussi d' ailleurs. D' un même mouvement, nous nous retournâmes vers l' autre. Je me perdis quelques secondes dans le brasier de ses yeux, puis me détournai vivement, trop inquiète de paraître impolie.

- Nous arrivons dans trois heures.

- Bien répondis-je.

Alors que j' avais baissé les yeux, je sentis son regard s' attarder longtemps sur moi. Nous nous contemplâmes, les yeux dans les yeux. Imperceptiblement, il s' approchai de moi. Son visage, ses lèvres n' étaient plus qu' à quelques centimètres des miennes.

Je sentais son souffle chaud sur moi et humai pour la première fois son haleine si enivrante et si sucrée. Je commençais à fermer les paupières, espérant plus que tout l' arrivé de ce baiser si ardemment désiré, quand il se stoppa.

Je rouvris les yeux et le découvris dans la même position que moi, ses prunelles empreintes d' un sentiment étrange: la culpabilité. Sa main se mit à bouger et s' approcha de moi avant de se poser sur ma joue brûlante. Seulement quelques secondes plus tard à peine, il l' a décolla, comme s' il s' était fait mal.

Et là, il prononça trois mots d' un air effaré et à la fois pleins de reproches. Pour qui? Pour lui? Ou pour moi? Aucune idée. En tout cas, ces trois mots eurent le pouvoir de briser toutes mes maigres espérances.

- NON! C' est impossible!

* * *

A Dimanche. Je sais je suis très cruel allez frappé moi je le mérites mdr!!


	21. Chapter 21

J' étais carrément abasourdie. Qu' est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas? Qu' est-ce qu'il lui était impossible?

- Edward? Qu' est-ce que tu as? Je ne comprends pas.

- Personne ne peut comprendre, dit-il avant de se tourner face à la route.

Il serrait les dents, je le voyais à l' angle étrange que formait sa mâchoire.

- Toi...Moi...Non, commença-t'il, Carlisle...Je ne pourrais jamais...rester avec toi.

Sa voix résonnait dans ma tête. Jamais rester avec toi... rester avec toi...jamais...jamais...jamais...Que venait-il dire?!

- Pardon?!

Oh, bien sûr! Tout était excessivement clair. Il ne voulait pas de moi. Je n' étais pas intéressante. Lui, si. Fascinant, Brillant, Mystérieux,Parfait, Incroyable et capable de lire dans les pensées de toute la populace.

Et bien tant pis. Je n'avais qu' à le laisser tranquille. Je le laisserais tranquille. Je sentais la rage qui bouillonnait en moi.

- Je crois avoir compris. C' est parfait.

- Bella..Je..

Chacun des mots qu' il prononçait m' énervait encore un peu plus.

- Non! le coupais-je. J' ai très bien compris!

Sur ce, j' ouvris la portière et sautai du véhicule qui roulait à pleine allure. J' attéris sur mes pieds, comme un chat, sur le goudron trempé par la pluie de la veille qui n' avait pas encore eu le temps de sécher. Je me mis ensuite à courir. Je n' avais encore jamais été aussi vite même en étant vampire. La rage et la colère décuplaient mes forces comme jamais.

J' avais quitté la Volvo depuis maintenant une bonne demie-heure et mes vêtements étaient bons à essorer. Plongée dans mes pensées, je n' avais pas fait attention à l' odeur si familière qui s' approchais de moi à vitesse grand V. Si j' avais voulu le fuir, la personne qui approchait n' allait pas vraiment être d' un grand secours.

* * *

A Dimanche Au fait si vous avez bien lu, vous remarquez que j' ai réussi à caser un truc de Stephenie Meyer lol


	22. Chapter 22

Alice. Elle approchait à grands pas. Elle était devenue avec le temps une amie, une confidente, une soeur. Peut-être même plus que cela. Je sentais son odeur délicate à présent. Une fois senteur à la fois boisée et fleurie. Un parfum que j' aurais pu reconnaître entre mille. Émergeant des arbres touffus, à seulement quelques mètres de moi, elle apparue, une mine désolée sur son jolie visage.

Sans un mot, elle me prit dans ses bras. Elle savait tout. La peine. la colère. La douleur. L' incompréhension. Et la tristesse. Elle avait dû tout voir dans ses visions. J' en était sûre. Toujours sans aucune parole, elle se mit à courir avec moi. Pas très rapidement mais assez vite pour ne plus penser à _lui_.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes devant la demeure Cullen. Ma demeure aussi maintenant. _Sa_ voiture n' était pas là. Je fus légèrement soulagée. J' entrai dans la maison, embrassai Rosalie et Esmée en un éclair et partie m' enfermer dans ma chambre.

Là, j' enclenchai un CD à fond, celui d' un groupe complètement inconnu. Du Hard Rock en fait. Ce n' était pas vraiment ce que j'avais l' habitude d' écouter mais ça avait ses avantages: je ne parvenais à penser à rien d' autre qu' à la guitare qui jouait et aux hurlements des chanteurs.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je partis ouvrir sans pour autant éteindre la radio qui braillait des textes incompréhensibles et assourdissants. _Il_ se trouvait sur le seuil. Sans lui adresser, le moindre regard, je refermais la porte.

- Bella! cria-t' il en la maintenant avec force.

Je lâchai le battement, retrouvant une position normale, les poings sur les hanches, les yeux emplies de fureur.

- Quoi.

- Je suis dé... commença-t'il.

- Non! je suis une idiote! C' est tout!

Je me retournai, claquai violemment la porte, luttant contre mes larmes sèches.

* * *

A+


	23. Chapter 23

Trois jours et trois nuits. 72 heures à combattre mes sanglots silencieux. 4320 minutes à espérer qu' il revienne sur sa décision. Et, au bout de ces 25920 secondes d' attente interminable et de tortures mentales, j' étais absolument sûre de trois choses:

Premièrement, j' étais tombé amoureuse du si troublant Edward Cullen.

Deuxièmement, lui était complètement contre ce genre de relations entre nous, ce qui me brisait le coeur au plus haut point ( broken heart, elle se reconnaîtra si elle lit ces mots ).

Et troisièmement, j' allais sortir de cette chambre au plus vite et allai m' expliquer avec lui toujours aussi vite.

J' enfilai une tunique noire, un leggins et des ballerines et frappa trois fois à la porte de ma chambre qui communiquait avec la sienne. Rien. je l' ouvris doucement. Personne. Il n' était pas là. Je sortis dans le couloir et tombai sur Emmett.

- Petite soeur, ça va mieux?

- Un peu. Edward est sorti? J' ai à lui parler.

Il paraissait mal à l' aise à cause de ma question.

- Et bien..

- Quoi? Qu' est-ce qui se passe?

- En fait, Edwardestpartiyatroisjoursennouslaissantjusteunnumérodeportable.

Il avait dit cela tellement vite, même pour un vampire, que la traduction de ses paroles me restait indéchiffrables.

- Et en Anglais, ça fait quoi?

Il poussa un grand soupir.

- Edward est parti il y a trois jours en nous laissant seulement son numéro de portable au cas où.

J' ouvris de grands yeux écarquillés.

- En fait, je crois comprendre ce qui se passe et, crois moi, tu devrais aller parler à Carlisle.

- Bien, merci.

Sans un mot de plus, je m' éclipsai rapidement, pressée de savoir ce que mon père faisait dans cette histoire.

* * *

A+


	24. Chapter 24

Bon allez, je vous poste la suite. Par contre,

IL EST POSSIBLE QUE PAR UN BUG DE FANFICTION VOUS N AYEZ PAS LU LE CHAPITRE PRECEDENT. VOILA BSX BSX

* * *

Carlisle m' attendait dans son bureau. Il avait dû entendre notre petite conversation à moi et à Emmett. Je pris place comme à mon habitude dans un fauteuil face à lui, menton posé sur mes genoux, bras entourant mes jambes.

- Bien, commença-t'il. Alice m' a raconté ce qui s' est passé, dans la voiture, à votre retour.

Mon visage se ferma. Que tout le monde soit au courant de mes moindres faits et gestes, commençait vraiment à m' énerver, d' autant plus si les dits faits et gestes font partis de ma vie des plus privée. Mais, je hochais la tête quand même.

- Vois-tu, je crois te savoir ignorante de l' existence passée de notre cher Edward. Mis à part le fait qu' il vive ici, avec nous, tu ne sais rien de lui. Ai-je tort Bella?

Je secouai la tête pour lui faire comprendre que, jusque là, c' était un sans faute. Il débuta alors son récit ainsi:

- Edward Anthony Masen est né le 20 juin 1901, à Chicago. Dix-sept ans plus tard, lui ainsi que ses parents furent touchés par la grippe espagnole, une maladie très contagieuse qui faisait alors des ravages dans cette Région. À cette époque, je me trouvais même à Chicago, en tant que médecin volontaire dans un centre hospitalier. C' est là que je l' ai connu. Il était mourant. Je le sentais. Quelques heures ou quelques jours plus tard, il aurait succombé. Alors, je l' ai sauvé. Je l' ai mordu. je l' ai transformé. Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi pas un autre? Encore aujourd'hui, je n' en sais rien. Ainsi le vampire Edward Cullen naquit.

J' inspirai une grande bouffée d' air qui ne m' était aucunement utile; et ouvris les yeux que j' avais fermé pendant qu' il racontait. Ces mots qu' il avait prononcés et ces images que j' avais imaginés seraient gravés dans mon esprits à tout jamais.

- Seulement ça, continua-t' il,ce n' est que le commencement d' un grand récit...

* * *

A Mercredi!


	25. Chapter 25

Je n' en pouvais plus d' attendre la fin de l' histoire. Carlisle était vraiment doué pour raconter. Je présentais que la suite du récit ne serait pas aussi « rose » que le début.

- Edward et moi vivions donc ensemble et nous nous entendions à merveille comme tu dois t' en douter. Depuis sa transformation, Edward s' était tout comme moi, nourri d' animaux. A vrai dire, nous n' avions jamais discuté de ça. Quelques années plus tard, je sauvais Esmée. Tu connais déjà son histoire n' est-ce pas?

J' acquiesçais rapidement.

- Quand il a remarqué la teneur que prenait nos relations à Esmée et moi, il a décidé de se retirer quelques temps, « pour nous laisser le temps » a-t'il dit. Et malgré nos protestations, il est parti. En Europe. En France. C' est là que tout a mal tourné.

Je déglutis.

- Ce que je vais te conter là, je n' en suis pas témoin. ce sont les mots d' Edward, pas les miens. Il l'a vécu, moi pas. Donc, en France, seule, il a flanché. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il a tué. Et plus, il buvait, plus il en avait envie. Des femmes. Des femmes, il ne tuait que des femmes. par dizaines et par centaines. Les parisiens avait nommé ce « serial killer » qui buvait le sang des demoiselles, le tombeur de ces dames. Seulement un jour, une nuit plutôt, alors que sa proie, une jeune mère de famille venait à peine de s' endormir, un bruit, une respiration puis une odeur le fit se retourner. Derrière lui, une fillette de cinq and à peine, accrochée à son doudou, tel un naufragé à sa bouée, s' approcha de lui. Il ne broncha pas. Ni quand elle le prit dans ses bras. Mais quand elle le supplia d' être gentil avec elle et sa maman, Edward la lâcha brutalement et se mit à courir le plus loin possible des humains. Tous ces meurtres qu' il avait commis revinrent à la surface. Peu à peu, il se mourrait de culpabilité. Et, au fond de lui, il remerciait la gamine qui, par un élan de tendresse, l'a avait fait prendre conscience de ses actes. Alors il se fit une promesse à lui-même: jamais plus il ne ferait souffrir une femme. Plus jamais...

* * *

Coucou. L' histoire avance hein? Bref passons. Je n' ai plus autant de com qu' avant. Parfois ça allez jusqu' 18 com et la on est retombé à 8. Serait-ce dû à une baisse de moral des troupes où un des chapitres inutiles?


	26. Chapter 26

Cher lecteurs, lectrices. J' ai pris une décision capitale suite à vos multiples reviews réprobatrices. A présent, je ne posterais qu' un jour sur deux, et ne "quémanderais" plus ( comme vous me le faîtes systématiquement remarqué ).La bonne nouvelle dans l' histoire est que les chapitres seront DEUX FOIS plus gros vu que comme je poste tous les deux jours et bein je rassemble deux chapitres dans un seul. Voilà, j' espère que tout le monde sera content ainsi.

Un petit message adressé à l' anonyme Elo:

On va jouer à un petit jeu qui, je pense est de ton niveau vu le courage dont tu fais étalage en me laissant une review assasine en signant anonymement. Devine le mot.

S--! C' est ce que je penses de toi quand je lis le message que tu m' as envoyé. Je ne peux même pas comparé avec l' une de tes fics vu que je ne sais pas si tu as le mérite d' en écrire. Tu dis que ce que je fais, c' est du foutage de gueule et bien je vais t' apprendre un scoop ma chérie: tu n' es absolument pas obligé de te trouver ici si c' est pour m' insulter à travers tes messages. A présent, sur ce, je te pose une question car moi le mot P-, ne fais pas parti de mon vocabulaire. Je te serais gré de ne plus recidiver ou alors de dire des choses plus ... cohérentes?

* * *

- Cette promesse, cela fait aujourd'hui plus de soixante-dix qu' il se la tient. Il n' a plus jamais flanché et, hormis avec sa famille, il n' a plus levé les yeux sur une femme. Depuis ce jour, il s' est refermé sur lui, insensible au monde qui l' entoure. Jusqu' à que tu arrives. Nous avons tous noté un brusque changement dans sa façon d' être depuis ton arrivée ici. Maintenant que tu connais toute l' histoire, tu peut peut-être parvenir à comprendre son comportement plus qu' étrange à ton égard, il y a quelques jours.

Tout s' éclaircissait à présent. Enfin presque tout. Il ne me détestait peut-être pas en fait. Peut-être que, en fin de compte, tout espoir d' un avenir à ses côtés n' était pas anéanti. D' un bond, je sautai sur mes pieds.

- Puis-je avoir son numéro?

Carlisle acquiesça et me tendit un bout de papier où était calligraphié d' une écriture remarquable un numéro de portable. Son numéro de portable. En moins d' une seconde, j' étais enfermé dans ma chambre, numéro composé et téléphone scotché à mon oreille.

Soudain, sa voix de ténor retentit, faisant cabrioler la majeure partie de mes organes, enfin ceux qui ne faisait pas encore des noeuds à cause du stress!

- Allô

- Edward, c' est Bella.

- Bella.

- Je dois te parler en privée. Où puis-je te trouver?

- Sur les sommets du mont Rainier. Je fais confiance à ton odorat.

- Je serais là dans moins d' une heure.

- A tout à l' heure.

- A tout de suite, dis-je en raccrochant à contre coeur.

* * *

C' était le dernier chapitre court. Je posterais un long samedi normalement. Je vous embrasse bien fort et espère ue vous laisserais autant de coms qu' hier. Bsx Bsx!

Signé: la fouteuse de gueule( mdr)


	27. Chapter 27 28

Coucou tout le monde. Merci pour tous les coms. Comme promis voici deux chapitres d' un coup. Bsx Bsx Au fait, je n' ai que 14 ans mais pour répondre à vos questions, je suis assez bonne en français et j' ai un correcteur orthographique du tonerre et un toujours un dico à porter de main. lool

* * *

Chapitre 27

Je me trouvais au volant d' une Porsche jaune qu' Alice m' avait aimablement prêté et je filais tout droit vers l' emplacement que m'a avait indiqué Edward.

Des dizaines, non des centaines de scénarios catastrophes s' entrechoquaient et s' agglutinaient dans mon esprit tordu. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, je conduisais la voiture de plus en plus vite, frôlant à présents les 22 km par heure et ce pour deux raisons distinctes:

La première était que moins je côtoyais les humains et leurs odeurs plus que succulentes, mieux ils se portaient.

La seconde était qu' Edward me manquait affreusement.

Je sortis de l' autoroute, revins à une vitesse un peu plus appropriée aussi, et m' engageai sur un chemin de campagne. Quand la route se fit plus escarpée, j' arrêtai le véhicule et continua mon chemin à pattes. Quoi que finalement « à pattes » n' était peut-être pas l' expression approprié.

Au bout de quelques kilomètres de course effrénée, je me stoppai, frappé par son odeur si familière mais aussi toujours aussi délicieuse. Je levai les yeux et le vis. Il était là, nonchalamment assis tout en haut de l' arbre le plus proche, soit à 100 m de hauteur. Lui, ne semblait pas m' avoir vu, complètement absorbé par ses pensées.

Je le sifflai. Il réagit en me faisant un sourire tellement léger et bref que c' est à peine si je pus le distinguer. Il me fit signe de la rejoindre, signe auquel je répondis par un haussement de sourcils réprobateurs. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour me faire comprendre qu' il ne descendrait pas. Pfff! Ces Hommes! Tous des bébés. Âge mental: 4 ans et demi si ce n' est moins.

En un long et profond soupir, je commençai la grande apogée qui allait être de monter tout en haut de l' arbre gigantesque qui se tenait devant moi, et tout ça pour faire plaisir à Mr Edward Cullen. Si on tenait compte de ma maladresse légendaire, ça n' allait vraiment pas être du gâteau!

Je lui tirai la langue et m' apprêtai à réaliser l' ascension du siècle.

* * *

Chapitre 28

Dans un ultime effort, je me retrouvais face à lui sur une branche d' un diamètre suffisamment large pour supporter nos deux poids de vampires aguerris réunis.

- Alors, voilà je t' écoutes. Qu' as-tu de si important à me dire pour avoir grimper jusque là?

- Je...Et bien Je...

C' était la meilleure! Je crapahutais une demi-heure dans les bois et une fois mon but atteint, je ne parvenais pas à aligner trois mots cohérents.

- Tu? dit-il en me prenant le menton dans sa main droite, plongeant son regard interrogateur dans le mien.

Voilà qui n' allait pas vraiment m' aider. Je baissai rapidement les yeux.

- Je tiens à ... à m' excuser pour mes réactions inapproprié d' il y a quelques jours. Carlisle m' a raconté... Je suis désolée Edward.

Je regardai en bas. Grave erreur. Je fus prise de vertiges et dû fermer les yeux.

- Ça va? s' exclama-t'il en prenant mon visage en coupe.

Au moment où je remarquai son visage inquiet et son regard empli d' un sentiment qui m' était inconnu, le monde s' arrêta de tourner et mes nausées cessèrent.

- Qu' est-e que tu avais?

- Le vertige.

Il se mit à rire. Quand mes dernières paroles lui revinrent en mémoire, il s' arrêta. Mais e continua à parler quand même:

- Je comprends parfaitement ta réaction lorsque tu..., lorsque je..., lorsque nous...enfin tu as compris. Mais le passé ne devrait-il pas rester passé? Et les erreurs ne sont-elles pas faites pour apprendre? Pourquoi souhaites-tu tenir cette promesse datant de plusieurs décennies?

Je sentais ma voix dérailler.

- Parce-que je suis un monstre.

Brusquement, il nicha sa tête contre ma poitrine, me serrant fort contre lui, bouleversant de tendresse, sans qu' eusse pu esquisser le moindre geste.

* * *

Voili voilou. J' espère que ça vous convient tous. Je vous embrasse bien et vous dit à Lundi donc. En attendant, à vos reviews...


	28. Chapter 29 30

Bonjour à tous. Merci infiniment pour toutes les reviews que vous me laissez chaque jour, vous n' imaginez même pas le bien que ça fait lol. Voici donc les chapitres 29 et 30. J' aime comme la vive impression qu' ils vont vous plaire... Allez je me tait. Bonne lecture les choux!

* * *

Chapitre 29

Je ne bougeais plus, trop heureuse de pouvoir le sentir près de moi. C' était la toute première fois qu' il se trouvait si proche.

Le temps n' avait plus d' importance; rythmé non plus par les secondes mais par nos deux respirations simultanées.

Trop rapidement à mon goût, il s' éloigna, s' appuyant contre le tronc de l' arbre massif.

- Bella, commença-t'il.

Je retenais mon souffle. Chacun des ses mots avaient une importance quasiment vitale pour moi. Je buvais littéralement chacune de ses paroles.

- Plus que tout, je souhaite rester auprès de toi. Seulement pourrais-tu encore me regarder en face en sachant tout le sang humains qui se trouvent sur mes mains. T' es-tu déjà demander si un monstre comme moi mérite de t' avoir?

- Je ne suis pas là pour régler es comptes Edward. Tu as tué. Oui. Je le sais. Mais je t' en prie ne réagis pas ainsi. N' entrave pas notre avenir par ton passé et par tes erreurs.

Il porta sa main à ma joue et se mit à la caresser lentement du bout des doigts. Je frissonnais comme toujours, incapable de m' en empêcher. Son regard brûlait, soutenant toujours le mien.

J' en oubliais même complètement de respirer Heureusement que je n' étais plus humaine!

Il caressa doucement mes cheveux, frôla mes paupières et s' attarda plus longtemps sur ma bouche, effleurant mes lèvres chaudes encore et encore.

Son autre main se cala au creux de mon dos, me rapprochant encore plus de lui. Nous n' étions plus qu' à quelques centimètres l' un de l' autre et je pouvais sentir son haleine si délicieuse et si alléchante.

Lentement il approcha sa bouche de la mienne et la frôla une fois, deux fois, trois fois avant de me donner un vrai baiser doux et passionné.

Un de ces baisers dont rêves toutes les petites filles. Un baiser de prince charmant. Un baiser de conte de fées. Un baiser tout simplement magique...

* * *

Chapitre 30

Plus rien ne comptait hormis ses lèvres qui se mouvait parfaitement aux miennes. Entre deux baisers, il murmurait mon prénom.

« Bella »...« Bella »...« Bella »...

Au bout de quelques minutes d' étreintes brûlantes et fusionnelles, il se détacha légèrement de moi. Je me nichai contre son torse musclé à souhait et il noua ses bras autour de moi.

Je fermai les yeux alors qu' il enfouissait son visage dans mes cheveux, inspirant à pleins poumons. Chacun de ces gestes ne me rendait que plus folle de lui ( au début j' avais mis « ne me rendait de lui que plus folle ». A vous de choisir votre tournure préféré! ).

Car à présent, j' en était sûr: je l' aimais. Et, me retrouver là, près de lui, ne faisait que renforcer cette certitude. Je sentis son nez remonter le long de ma mâchoire. Il embrassa délicatement mon cou.

- Peut-être, ferions-nous mieux d' y aller? sussura-t'il à mon oreille.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils doivent s' inquiéter.

- Je ne pense pas non. Que veux-tu qu' il m' arrive?

- Et bien, répondit-il, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard, je pourrais t' enlever et ne plus vouloir te rendre.

Je décidai de jouer le jeu.

- Avec plaisir...

Il éclata de rire. Soudain, une pensée me traversa l' esprit. Oh non! Nous étions en haut de l' arbre. Maintenant, il fallait en redescendre.

- Puis-je? demanda Edward en me tenant sa main, une moue affreusement craquante sur ses lèvres parfaites.

Sans comprendre, je posai ma paume dans la sienne. En un bond il se releva et me prit délicatement dans ses bras, comme une princesse.

- Accroche-toi bien.

J' obéis.

- Pourquoi don...

Mais, il ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase et sauta littéralement dans le vide. Mon hurlement de frayeur dû avoir fait sursauter toute la région et ses alentours. Il atterri au sol comme un chat.

- Sais-tu que j' ai bien failli mourir de peur.

Il souriait comme un enfant qui vient de faire une bêtise mais qui sait parfaitement qu' il ne se fera pas gronder pour autant.

- Ce n' est pas possible ça Bella! ricana-t' il.

Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine, boudeuse.

- Que dois-je faire pour que tu me pardonnes?

- Uhm... Laisse-moi réfléchir... Embrasse-moi!

- Vos désirs sont des ordres...

Sans se faire prier, il souda une seconde fois ses douces lèvres aux miennes.

* * *

Bave... Moi aussi mes désirs sont mes ordres. Alors d' abord je veux un gros zoubix de EdyChou et après je veux pleins pleins de reviews lol. A Mercredi. prenez soin de vous.


	29. Chapter 31 32

Coucou tout le monde et merci à ces 13 reviews que j' ai reçu pour mes deux chapitres précédents. Je vous fais pleins de gros bisoux et vous dit à Vendredi. Bisoux Bisoux les bouts de choux!!

* * *

Chapitre 31

Le trajet jusqu' à Forks fut rapide et silencieux. Edward conduisait, sa main droite entrelacée avec la mienne, son regard ambré plongé dans le mien. Je n' avais besoin de rien d' autre. Sa seule présence me rendait heureuse.

Il remonta l' allée ombragée de la demeure Cullen et se gara entre sa volvo argentée et la M3 décapotable rouge de Rosalie. Il poussa le battant de la porte, son bras posé autour de mes hanches.

Esmée était assise dans un des fauteuils du salon et feuilletait un magazine de décoration intérieur. À notre arrivée, elle nous prit chaleureusement dans ses bras.

- Où sont-ils tous passé? demandais-je une fois relâché.

- Ils sont partis chassés il y a environ une demie heure.

Edward acquiesça et nous nous dirigeâmes dans l' escalier. La porte de sa chambre s' ouvrit et je m' affalai sur le canapé tandis que lui, comme à son habitude, enclenchai la chaîne-hi-fi.

Un air de jazz résonnait la pièce alors qu' il vint s' allonger sur mes genoux. J' entrepris consciencieusement de mettre un peu d' ordre dans ses boucles cuivrés.

- Tu sais, commença-t'il, Carlisle nous a tous proposé de nous inscrire au lycée en janvier prochain. Penses-tu que nous accompagner serait possible?

- C' est dans deux moi mais je pense qu' avec un peu d' entraînement, j' y parviendrais non?

- Oui, ronronna-t'il, on est bien là, hein?

- Hmm, répondis-je en caressant sa joue.

Soudain, la porte s' ouvrit à la volée, s' éclatant sur le mur adjacent. Alice s' élança vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

- Bella!!

- Non... grommela Edward ce qui nous fit rire.

- On va faire les boutiques!

- Mais je voul...

- Dépêches-toi. Décollage dans 8 minutes!

Je soupirai. Elle s' en alla.

- Alice restera toujours... commençais-je.

- ...Alice!répondit-il.

Je l' embrassa rapidement et me levai. Trop vite pour que je réagisse, il me plaqua contre le mur ( doucement quand même ).

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, dit-il une moue sensuelle sur ses lèvres.

- 6 MINUTES! hurla Alice du rez-de-chaussez.

Brusquement, je m' extirpai de son étreinte et arrivé à la porte, je me retournai.

- Je t' embrasserai seulement si tu es sage.

Puis, telle une enfant gâtée, je m' éclipsai sous les rires d' Alice qui devait avoir tout vu.

* * *

Chapitre 32

Alice et Rosalie m' emmenèrent dans une centaine de magasin différents: chaussures, robes de soirées, sous-vêtements, vêtements de tous les jours... Tous, tenus par de superbes vampires au yeux rouges sang.

- Où sommes-nous? demandais-je.

- Ce sont des magasins de vampires, m' expliqua gentiment Rosalie, non sans lâcher du regard le joli maillot de bain qu' elle tenait dans ses fines mains. Imagine si une foule d' humains se pressait autour de toi. Ce serait une vraie catastrophe.

J' acquiesçais en silence. Je n' aurais jamais pu penser que les vampires s' étaient construits, incognito, un monde à eux au beau milieu du notre. Enfin de celui des humains.

Peut-être y avait-il des villes ou des hôtels ou des écoles ou bien encore des compagnies aériennes spécial « vampires affamés »?

Au bout de quelques heures de shopping entre soeurs, nous revinrent à la maison, des dizaines de sacs en papiers colorés dans les mains, le visage radieux.

J' entreposais toutes mes emplettes dans ma chambre avant de partir dans la pièce à côté, à la recherche d'Edward. Aussitôt mes deux pieds posés dans son antre, je fus sauvagement plaqué au sol.

- Aïe, grognais-je avant d' ouvrir les yeux.

Edward était là, complètement allongé sur moi, les yeux rieurs, rendant impossible toutes chances de pouvoir me relever.

- As-tu était sage?

- Très ! m' assura-t'il l' innocence incarnée.

Mouais. De toutes façons, quand il me regardait ainsi, je ne pouvais absolument rien lui refuser.

- Alors c' est d' accord, répondis-je en l' attirant à moi avant de l' embrasser.

Ses lèvres chaudes dansaient contre les miennes. J' enroulais mes bras autour de son cou tandis qu' il me serrait plus fort contre lui.

- Ça, c' est un baiser torride ou je ne m' y connais pas, railla une voix qui ne nous était pas si étrangère que ça.

Emmett se trouvait sur le seuil de la porte, narquois. Nous grognâmes à l' unisson ce qui nous fis beaucoup rire. Il sortit en riant lui aussi après quelques remarques sarcastiques.

- Je crois qu'une chasse ne nous ferait pas de mal.

- Je pense aussi, répondis-je en caressant les cernes violettes sous ses yeux onyx.

- C' est parti alors.

* * *


	30. Chapter 33 34

Hii Everybodii!

Voici les chapitres 33 et 34 qui commencent à se faire un peu plus long lol. En attendant, je suis un peu triste car le nombre de review quotidiennes est en chute libre depuis une semaine. J' espère que vous y remedierez rapidement lool. Je vous fais confiance.Voilà j' ai finie mon mini monologue. Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 33

Une chasse en compagnie d' Edward était toujours chose des plus risible. En effet, mon jeu favori consistait à lui voler sa proie juste sous son nez. Une passe-temps des plus amusants mais qui n' avait pas l' air de vraiment plaire au principale intéressé qui, en ce moment même, boudait, assis sur un tronc d' arbre recouvert de lierre épais.

- Promis, je ne le ferai plus. Allez s' il te plaît!

- Rien qu' à ton regard, je sais qu' il ne te tarde que d' avoir l' opportunité de recommencer, rétorqua-t' il.

- Oui, bon d' accord! avouais-je vaincu.

- Tu vois, je le savais.

- Bon et bien, si je te promets de ne plus le refaire pendant ... une semaine.

- Pfff, de toutes façons, c' est tout ce que j' obtiendrais de toi.

- Je sais , je sais, je suis la plus forte. Allez debout maintenant. Je ne devais pas essayer un truc?

- Allons tester tes capacités mon amour! dit-il en se relevant.

Je souriais, heureuse. Chaque fois qu' il me faisait comprendre par un de ses mots ou par un de ses gestes qu' il tenait à moi, je fondais littéralement de bonheur.

- Qu' est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi souries-tu ainsi?

- J' aime bien quand...quand tu m' appelles comme ça...

Il déposa un baiser, léger comme une plume, sur mes lèvres.

- Au travail dit-il en prenant sa main dans la mienne.

Il me conduisit dans une petite forêt, au bord d' un lac.

- Voilà. dans 6 minutes, un petit garçon va apparaître. Il est perdu. Nous allons le rassurer puis le ramener à ses parents qui le cherche désespérément.

Je déglutis. J' allais devoir supporter en tout et pour tout trois odeurs humaines, un rude défi.

- Respire. Calme-toi. Tout ira bien.

Alors qu' il traçait de larges cercles tendres sur le dos de ma main, je sentais la peur qui montait en moi.

- Je te conseille de bloquer ta respiration pendant qu' ils seront près de toi.

- Bien.

- Il arrive.

Je sentais son odeur divine à une centaine de mètres de nous avant de bloquer totalement ma respiration.

* * *

Chapitre 34

Il déboucha à seulement quelques mètres de nous. Son visage poupin était encadré de grosses boucles blondes comme les blés alors que de multiples larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues pâles.

« Maman » pleurnichait-il sans arrêt. Il s' approcha de nous. Par réflexe, je bloquai ma respiration. Non! Non! Non! Ce n' était pas une bonne idée du tout ça: le garnement était de plus en plus proche et tendait ses bras pour que le prenne dans les miens.

La soif allait l' emporter sur tout le reste quand Edward eut la merveilleuse idée de m' enlacer par la taille, bloquant ainsi mes bras et m' empêchant de me jeter sur lui par la même occasion.

- Je peux te lâcher? sussura-t'il à mon oreille.

Le garçon s' était stoppé, face à nous et devait se demander ce qu' il se passait.

- Oui.

Il me lâcha et prit l' enfant par la main. Je me tenais à quelques mètres d' eux et le suivais. Je restais en rentrait quand il l' emmena à ses parents mais là encore, je faillis flancher. Non, je ne devais pas! Pour lui. Pour son amour. J' enfonçais fermement mes ongles dans l' écorce de l' arbre le plus proche et m' y cramponnais.

Edward revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il me prit dans ses bras et me caressa tendrement le dos. Je me détendis complètement. Pendant un mois, nous suivions le même rituel: nous chassions ensemble puis, nous allions jouer les bons samaritains ( ou devrais-je dire les bons vampires ) en forêt en retrouvant des enfants perdus.

Cet exercice qui me paraissait si insurmontable au début, à présent ne me demandait presqu' aucun travail. Si bien qu' à la fin novembre, je côtoyais les humains sans trop de soucis. Carlisle avait donc accepté que j' adhère au lycée de Forks en janvier prochain.

Nous nous trouvions donc, toute la famille réunie, devant la télévision en train de bavarder joyeusement. Seulement, Edward s' était mis à jouer avec mes cheveux. Si bien que porter une once d' attention à la conversation qui se déroulait devant mes yeux s' était révélé impossible.

- Bella! Ou Ou Bella! Alors qu' en penses-tu? m' interrogea Alice, me faisant émerger de ma douce léthargie.

- Hein? Quoi?

- Ça te dirait?

- De quoi?

Elle soupira.

- Emmett, Rose, Jasper et moi proposions de faire un voyage avant la rentrée. Edward et toi seriez-vous de la partie?

- Oui, Oui, Oui! Enfin si Edward est d' accord.

Je me retournai vers le principale intéressé qui levait les yeux au ciel comme si c' était évident qu' il était pour.

- Génial! s' exclama ma soeur, excitée comme une puce. On part dans deux jours!

- On va où?

- Au beau milieu du Canada!

* * *

Dans les prochains chapitres, leurs vacances au Canada et j' ai comme l' impression que ça va vous plaire... A Dimanche les petits loups...


	31. Chapter 35 36

Coucou à tous merci pour les coms, je vous adore. Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 35

Ma soeur avait décidé de prendre deux voitures au lieu de six places d' avion. Sachant que Jasper et moi étions plus ou moins des « novices »,je jugeais cette décision plutôt sage et n' en fus pas vexer.

Edward, Emmett et Jasper prirent la Volvo alors que Rose, Alice et moi avions choisi la décapotable de Rosalie. Légèrement boudeuse d' être éloigné aussi longtemps de mon récent compagnon, je ne m' en amusé pas moins dans la « voiture des filles », cheveux au vent malgré le froid qui devait être glacial pour un être normalement constitué et rock larmoyant à fond.

C' est Emmet qui après tirage au sort, avait eu le privilège de choisir notre hôtel. Et, franchement, il avait eu très bon goût: nous nous gares devant un imposant bâtiment en arc de cercle où toutes les parois extérieurs étaient recouvertes de vitres teintées de bleu.

La hall d' entré bleu et vert, comme la totalité du complexe, était gigantesque. de hautes colonnades blanches sculptées soutenaient un plafond vert d' eau identique aux murs et recouvert de mosaïques. Le sol n' était qu' une vitre transparente. En dessous, l' on pouvait apercevoir un énorme bassin où plantes et poissons ondulaient à l' unisson.

Une femme à l' allure sévère nous tendit les trois clés de nos chambres. Nous nous engageâmes dans un ascenseur puis dans un long couloir éclairé pour enfin arriver devant notre chambre à Edward et moi.

Contrairement aux autres salles, la notre était totalement blanche. Un grand lit à baldaquin, des meubles tous identiques et une salle de bain où trônait une baignoire pouvant faire office de piscine la constituait.

Pendant qu' Edward rangeait nos affaires, je me mis à feuilleter la brochure de l' hôtel.

- Alors, voyons voir, commençais-je. _Le complexe comporte trois piscines d' eau douce, deux piscines d'eau de mer, un spa, une salle de massage, des jaccuzis et une source thermale au sous-sol._

- Intéressant. On va pouvoir se baigner de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables! ironisa Edward.

- Tu n' aimes pas l' eau?

- Si si, seulement passer une journée au spa n' est pas ce que je préfère.

- Où aurais-tu voulu aller?

- Au soleil. Déjà que la grisaille de Forks est déprimante alors là, c' est le bouquet!

- La prochaine fois, c' est toi qui choisiras la destination. En attendant, Alice s' impatiente: elle veut absolument aller à la piscine avant ce soir.

- Va pour la piscine alors!

Je partis me changer en rigolant.

* * *

Chapitre 36

Quand je me rendis auprès d' Edward, j' arborais un joli maillot deux pièces noir, cintré par de larges cercles argentés au milieu de la poitrine et de chaque côté de mes hanches.

Mon compagnon, lui, portait un boxer noir simple. J' en béais d' étonnement même si ce n' était pas la première fois que je le voyais torse nu. Cependant, il n'avait pas l' air dans son état normal.

- Edward? Ça va?

Il déglutis et hocha doucement la tête. Nous enfilâmes tout deux un léger peignoir de soie et partîmes rejoindre les autres. Alice arborait un maillot jaune et Rosalie un rose fluo. Je pris la main de mon petit ami et il entrelaça ses doigts aux miens alors que nous nous dirigions vers la piscine la plus proche.

Comble de chance, elle était complètement vide ce qui nous enchanta tous: nous n' aurions pas à supporter les regards inquisiteurs et interrogateurs des badauds autour de nous.

Sans crier gare, Emmett plongea dans le bassin, nous inondant tous par la même occasion. Tout en riant au éclat, nous le rejoignîmes rapidement et passâmes l' après-midi à jouer dans l' eau comme des gamins.

Puis, exténuée – et oui, les vampires aussi peuvent être fatigué et ce, surtout après voir joué deux heures durant avec mes frères – , je partis m' allonger sur le transat le plus proche. Alice m' y rejoint mais, plongée dans mes pensées, je ne lui portais aucune attention.

En effet, pendant toute notre sortie, Edward ne m' avait pas adressé un seul regard. La parole non plus d' ailleurs. Mais, c' est Rose qui vint me sortir de ma transe, s' agenouillant à ma hauteur.

- Qu' est-ce que tu as Bella?

- Rien.

- Si, je connais cette expression. Emmet a la même quand il culpabilise.

- Je ris à sa remarque.

- Et pourquoi culpabiliserais-je?

- Et bien ça, c' est à toi de me le dire...

Je m' approcha d' elle et lui murmura à l' oreille de telle façon qu' hormis elle et moi, personne ne pu entendre ce qui s' était dit:

- Edward a un comportement bizarre avec moi non?

Elle se recula vivement, me jaugea de haut en bas un instant puis, contre toute attente, explosa d' un rire sonore qui fit accourir Alice. Rose lui sussura quelque chose et toute deux repartir dans un fou rire.

- Tu fais de l' effet à Edward, chuchota Alice. Et d' après Rosalie...

- ... il s' exhorte à ne pas te sauter dessus, continua cette dernière.

Je me levai d' un bond.

- Je crois que je vais allez tester mes... mes talents de séductrices...

Je leur fis un léger clin d' oeil et me dirigea vers ma conquête, Edward Cullen...

* * *

La suite mardi. Bsx. Oui,je sais,je sais,c' est carrément ignoble lol


	32. Chapter 37 38

Alors là, pour le coup,vous ne pouvez pas dire que ce chap va manquer d' action lool.

Bonne lecture,lisez bien j' ai galéré.

* * *

Chapitre 37

Je pris place sur le rebord de la piscine, les jambes dans l' eau alors que les garçons barbotaient joyeusement, insensible à ma présence. Edward croisa mon regard. Je levai la main et, de l' index, lui fit signe de me rejoindre.

Il s' approcha donc, lentement, une lueur d' incompréhension dans ses iris ambrés. Il se positionna à quelques centimètre et, en enlaçant ses hanches de mes jambes, je l' attirai à moi.

Le pauvre ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait: je ne l' avais pas habitué à ce traitement jusqu' à maintenant.

- Alors comme ça, je te fais de l' effet?

- Il sourit narquoisement.

- C' est pourtant ce que m' ont dit Rose et Alice.

Il fusilla du regard les deux intéressés qui gloussaient silencieusement. Je bondis sur mes pieds, tendis ma main vers lui.

- Tu viens avec moi?

Il acquiesça, se hissa de la piscine et enlaça ma taille alors que nous nous dirigions vers notre chambre. La porte refermée sur nous, il se mit à m' embrasser langoureusement.

La pièce était plongé dans la pénombre alors que ses main glissaient dans mon dos, s' apprêtant à défaire mon maillot de bain. Je m' arrêtai brusquement. Il suivit le mouvement.

- Edward.

Il ne m' interrompit pas.

- Edward. C' est la première fois que je...

Malgré l' absence de lumière, je pus distinguer son expression qui d' un coup devint grave et sérieuse. Il se baissa à ma hauteur et prit mon visage en coupe.

- Bella. Ma Bella. J' attendrais tout le temps qu' il faudra. Ne t' inquiète pas.

- Pourquoi y aurait-il besoin d' attendre, lui sussurais- je à l' oreille.

Soudain, son visage s' illumina et il m' entraîna dans la salle de bain.

- Ne bouge pas. Je reviens, dit-il.

J' obéis sans rechigner. Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix se fit entendre.

- Ferme tes yeux.

Je reconnus Edward et abaissai les paupières. Il me ramena dans notre chambre. Sous sa demande je rouvris doucement les yeux. Un spectacle magique s' étalait devant moi.

Des centaines de bougies, placées un peu partout, brûlaient, rendant l' endroit plus romantique qu' il ne l' était déjà.

Un chemin de pétales de roses rouges avaient été crée, partant de l' endroit où nous étions pour arriver jusqu' au lit gigantesque qui trônait au centre de la pièce.

C' était tout simplement magnifique.

- Merci, murmurais-je, émue.

Edward m' enlaça par derrière et commença à embrasser sensuellement mon cou.

* * *

Chapitre 38

Ses tendres baisers remontèrent doucement dans le creux de ma gorge, le long de ma mâchoire,derrière mon oreille, puis dans ma nuque pour enfin rejoindre mon cou.

Frémissant sous ses caresses, je me retournai et enlaçai son cou, fourrageant dans ses cheveux. Après quelques baisers torrides, il me prit dans ses bras et me déposa délicatement sur notre lit.

S' allongeant sur moi, il entreprit de défaire mon maillot une bonne fois pour toute, ne me serrant que plus fort contre lui. À la lueur des bougies allumées, tout n' était que calme et sérénité. L' air était lourd et brûlant sous nos ébats effrénés.

Pour être heureuse, je n' avais besoin que de lui. Ses lèvres contre les miennes. Son souffle mêlé au mien. Sa peau frôlant la mienne. Tout le reste ne comptait plus. Comme si, autour de nous, le monde s' était arrêté. Ce fût, la plus belle nuit de ma vie.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il caressait lentement mon bras. Partant de mon épaule nue pour rejoindre la paume de ma main en suivant le réseau bleuâtre de mes veines qui se détachaient de la pâleur irréel de ma peau. Je déposai un léger baiser sur sa bouche.

- Bien dormi princesse?

- On ne peut mieux, répondis-je en souriant.

Je remontais un peu pour arriver à son oreille.

- Je t' aime, soufflais-je.

- Moi aussi.

Je me blottissait contre son torse de pierre. Il ne m' avait pas dit qu' il m' aimait mais c' était tout comme. Au bout de quelques minutes, je bondis vers la fenêtre, emportant le drap avec moi, sous les grognements amusés d' Edward. De hors, il avait neigé toute la nuit. Tout était blanc.

- Tu sais de quoi j' ai envie?

- Je crois savoir, répondit mon compagnon qui m' avait rejointe et qui, en ce moment, caressait ma nuque de ses lèvres.

- Mais non pas ça! Je crois que, d' ailleurs, ça suffit pour l' instant! pouffais-je. Non, j' ai envie d' une bonne chasse sous la neige.

- Sous la neige?

- Sous la neige.

- Mais Madame, vos désirs sont des ordres.

Je souris.

- Mademoiselle pour l' instant.

Il sourit.

- Je vais me doucher, déclarais-je. Comme ça on pourra y aller juste après. D' accord?

Il acquiesça. Je partis me laver, enfilai un long pull gris clair, un slim plus foncé et des bottes assortis et me préparai à aller à la chasse en compagnie de mon amant.

* * *

Je suis la plus forte. Muahahahahah. lol je me suis amusée comme une folle lol. Bsx Bsx et Reviews Reviews.


	33. Chapter 39 40

Désolé pour ce retard d' une journée mais vous comprenez le brevet et tout bref bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 39

Son bras autour de mes épaules, nous nous engageâmes dans la forêt claire et lumineuse à quelques pas du complexe hôtelier dans lequel nous logions. Du fait que nous ne ressentions plus le froid, la ballade dans les bois en compagnie d' Edward fût plus qu' agréable.

Brusquement, une odeur plus délicieuse que les autres me frappa de plein fouet. Laissant mon compagnon en retrait, je m' avançais à pas de loup vers ma proie. Un cerf. Su-per. Je bondis de toutes mes forces et... m' écrasait au sol.

Edward, lui, était tranquillement en train de boire MON déjeuner à MOI. Je rugis et sautai sauvagement sur lui, sous ses éclats de rire. Seulement voilà. Je l' avais entraîné sur une pente.

Et, à présent, nous roulions de plus en plus vite. Tantôt moi sur lui. Tantôt lui sur moi. Dans un bruit sûr, il s' étala lourdement sur moi.

- Aïe, grognais-je.

- Ça ne te rappelles rien?

Je réfléchis.

- Ah si, la chambre d' hôtel, à Akron.

- D' ailleurs, si je m' en souviens bien, j' ai alors eu envie de faire quelque chose qui sur le moment m' a été impossible.

- Quoi donc?

- Ça, répondit-il en m' embrassant tendrement.

Il mit fin au baiser en s' allongeant près de moi dans la neige.

- Ce jour-là, commença-t'il, je me suis rendis compte que je me rapprochais trop de toi, chose dont j' avais envie d' une façon plus qu' irraisonnable. Mais sache Bella.

Il caressa le bout de mon nez.

- Que je suis tombé fou amoureux de toi à la seconde même où je t' ai vu. J' avais accompagné Carlisle en séminaire à Akron. Il était tard et nous rentrions à l' hôtel. Alors, l' odeur de ton sang m' est parvenu et j' ai couru jusqu' à toi, mon père sur mes talons. Tu étais là. Blanche. Fragile. Gelée. Ce n' était plus qu' une question de seconde et tu mourrais. Tu sentais si bon. Et, je ne voulais pas que tu meurs. Pourquoi? Je n' en sais trop rien. Je n' ai pas pu m' en empêcher. Je l' ai attaqué. Le vampire qui allait mettre fin à tes jours. Ensuite, nous t' avons ramenés à Forks alors que tu te mourrais. La suite, tu l' a connais...

Pas une fois, je l' avais interrompu. Il se rapprocha et me prit dans ses bras. Je décidai de, moi aussi, lui raconter les évenements après ma transformation. Les moments passés avec lui, mes réactions, ses réactions aussi. Tout jusqu' à notre premier baiser. Le reste, il le connaissait déjà. À la fin de mon récit et contre tout attente, il murmura deux mots. Les plus beaux jamais entendus.

- Je t' aime.

Avant de m' embrasser passionnément. Puis, il grogna. Je dû le regarder bizarrement car il répondis à mes interrogations.

- Les autres veulent te voir.

- Moi?

- Oui, Alice et Rose vous ont réservés une journée de soin-massage. On y va?

Je souris et m' élançai avec lui à travers les sous-bois et, histoire de l' impressionner, je réussis à ne tomber aucune fois.

* * *

Chapitre 40

Mes deux soeurs étaient assises sur de vastes fauteuils en cuir turquoise et semblaient toutes deux excitées comme des puces. Avides de se faire dorloter sans aucun doute. Edward déposa un tendre baiser sur le haut de mon front et partit rejoindre ses frères. Je rejoignis mes soeur et pris place sur l' accoudoir d' Alice.

- Coucou, lançais-je.

- Regarde Bella, s' extasia Rosalie. On a réservé les soins massage plus sauna. Tu viens?

Nous nous engageâmes dans un couloir lumineux sous le regard appréciateur des hommes que nous croisions et nous installâmes dans une petite salle, sur de longs sièges prévus à cette effet. Des masseuses vinrent s' occuper de nous tandis que je laissais envahir par mes pensées.

Notre nuit à Edward et moi avait été tout simplement grandiose, fantastique, parfaite. Et je pourrais continuer ainsi encore longtemps. Je me remémorais chaque mot, chaque geste, chaque caresse alors qu' un sourire béat naquit sur mes lèvres.

- Tu penses à quoi Bella?

Je rouvris les yeux et me retrouvai nez à nez avec Rose et Alice qui me regardaient les yeux écarquillés, me ramenant complètement à la réalité.

- Je connais ce sourire.

- Edward avait le même tout à l' heure.

- Ne me dit pas que... non! C' est trop bien!!

Je baissais les yeux, gênée.

- Mesdames vous pouvez rejoindre le sauna, déclara une des masseuses.

Nous obéissâmes en silence . Une fois seules, elles recommencèrent.

- Allez Bella racontes-nous tout!

- S' il te plaît.

- Allez, je t' en prie.

Je soupirai, serrant un peu plus fort contre moi la serviette blanche et moelleuse qui m' avait été donné.

- D' accord, d' accord alors vous voulez savoir quoi?

- Tout.

- Dans les moindres détails.

Aïe Aïe Aïe, ça n' allez pas être facile.

- Et bien commençais-je, nous sommes montés dans notre chambre et on a commencé à s' embrasser. Et puis s' est devenu beaucoup plus poussé qu' à l' ordinaire alors je me suis arrêté.

- Tu t' es arrêté.

- Elle s' est arrêté. Mais pourquoi??

- Et bien...et bien...en fait...j' étais vierge.

- Tu étais? Ça veut dire que tu ne l' est pl...

- Arrête, la coupa Rose, laisse-la finir.

- Bon bref. Donc quand je lui ai expliqué, il m' a emmené dans la salle de bains et il est parti.

- Il est parti?!

- Si tu me coupes tout le temps Alice, comment veux-tu que je finisses un jour? rigolais-je.

- D' accord, d' accord, je me tais.

- Quand il m' a ramené dans la chambre, c' était tout décoré avec des pétales de roses rouges et des bougies partout. C' était sublime.

- Et...?

- Et quoi?

- Bein la suite!

- Hmm Secret Défense.

- Quoi?! s' exclamèrent quatre voix à la fois.

HEIN? Attendez on la refait. Quatre voix à la fois?

* * *

Lol la suite dimanche normalement bsx bsx jatt vos reviews nombreuses maintenant que les exams sont presk finit lol


	34. Chapter 41 42

Coucou tt le monde. Voici les chapitres 41 et 42.

Je suis en vacances euh!! je suis contente lol

J' espère que vos exams se sont bien passés, moi ct super.

Je sais pas si vous aussi mais je crois que ya un bug car je ne recois plus vos reviews. Bizarre hein.

En attendant bonne lecture Bsx Bsx

* * *

Chapitre 41

J' ouvris brutalement la porte du hammam et découvris Jasper et Emmet qui, naturellement,vinrent embrasser leurs petites amies respectives. Elles, ne semblaient pas non plus comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Pause! hurlais-je.

Tous se stoppèrent. Je tentais vainement de me calmer avant de reprendre.

- Auriez-vous l' amabilité de m' informer de ce que vous fichez ici?

- On espionne. Tu vois, dit Emmett à son frère comme s' il continuez une conversation antérieur, insensible à mes braillements sonores, Edward était nul hier. C' est pour ça qu' elle ne veut rien dire et qu' elle est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui.

Je fulminais, au bord de la rupture d' anévrisme. Emmett avait-il le don de me mettre en rogne ou le faisait-il exprès?

- Mais c' est pas vrai!! m' exclamais-je.

Les mots « Edward » et «nul »ne pouvait décemment pas cohabiter dans une phrase affirmative.

- Alors, il était bon? questionna malicieusement Jasper.

- Dehors! Allez dehors! Oust!

Ils partirent, tout deux écroulés de rire. Je me retournais vers Alice.

- Tu le savais hein?

- Non, répondit-elle l' innocence incarnée.

- Ça veut dire oui!

Elle sourit sadiquement.

- Ma pauvre Bella, s' exclama Rose. Tu es toute tendue. Tout ça n' a absolument servi à rien.

- Mais si. Allez Bella au bois dormant. Il nous reste le jacuzzi.

Je suivis mes soeurs en maudissant tout ce qui me passez par la tête. Nous pénétrâmes dans un bassin à bulle gigantesque. Je m' installai confortablement et fermai les yeux, bercée par les bavardages incessants de mes soeurs et par le roulis aquatiques autour de moi.

Il m' avait dit qu' il m' aimait. Je n' en revenais pas. Je ne pourrai plus jamais me passer de lui. J' y tenais plus qu' à la vie elle-même. Edward. Edward Cullen. Bella Cullen. Isabella Marie Cullen. Ça sonnait bien quand même.

Une sensation de douce chaleur me fit lever les paupières. Il était là, face à moi, dans le jacuzzi, en train de m' embrasser dans le cou. Mes soeurs étaient partis.

- Bonsoir lançais-je en souriant.

Il releva la tête, et baissa les yeux gêné.

- Qu' est-ce qu' il y a? demandais-je alarmée.

- J' ai pas pu m' empêcher de t' embrasser. Tu était si mignonne. On aurait dit une princesse endormie.

Je pouffais en silence. S' il savait que ladite princesse endormie pensait à son prince d' une manière tout à fait réprouvable... Bref, passons.

- Tu me fais trop d' effet, désolé.

- Hmm, répondis-je boudeuse.

- Quoi.

- Tu veux bien me... remontrer comment tu as fait.

- Je croyais que « ça suffisait pour l' instant » dit-il en faisant référence à mes paroles, prononcées le matin même.

- Ce matin, c' était ce matin. Et cet après-midi...

- ... C' est cette après-midi.

- Exactement, m' exclamais-je vainqueur. En plus on part demain. Nous n' avions réservés qu' un week-end ici vu qu' on reprend les cours après demain. Alors, autant profiter de l' endroit, du cadre...

- De la piscine.

- De la pisci... Pourquoi la piscine?

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il en s' approchant sensuellement.

- J' ai compris votre petit jeu monsieur Cullen, déclarais-je une fois le mystère éclairci. Tu me remontres? Comment t' as fait?

- Je te remontres. Comment j' ai fait...

* * *

Chapitre 42

- Ah non! Cette fois c' est mon tour! m' écriais-je en prenant place à l' avant de la Volvo.

- Mais Bella, s' insurgea Emmett. On avait dit la voiture des filles et la voiture des garçons. Et que je sache tu n' es pas un garçon si?

- Edward a dit qu' il voulait, lui aussi, monter avec moi. Tu n' as qu' à allez avec les filles. Et si tu n' es pas content, tu sais quoi?

- Quoi?

- Et bein c' est pareil, déclarais-je en claquant brutalement la porte de la voiture.

Derrière nous, Jasper et Edward riaient à s' en tenir les côtes. J' attachai ma ceinture, repliai mes jambes sous mes fesses et allumai ma radio favorite à fond. Au bout du compte, Jazz et Emmet montèrent avec Rose et Alice tandis que j' avais le droit à une voiture toute seule avec mon amoureux. Na!

Le voyage en sa compagnie fut plus qu' agréable. Il déclara au tout début qu' il voulait tout savoir de moi et passa donc l' essentiel du long trajet qui ne l' était plus en sa présence à me poser des questions, sur moi, mes goûts, mes rêves, mes envies, mon passé, mon présent. Tout, il voulait absolument tout connaître de moi.

Moi aussi, je lui posais de multiples questions car bien que cela fassent des mois que nous vivions ensemble, nos relations avaient plus ressemblaient à un périple tumultueux qu' à un long fleuve tranquille.

Résultats des courses: ma journée fut géniale. À notre arrivée, Carlisle et Esmée nous accueillirent à bras ouverts, paressant heureux de nous retrouver. Comme ils l' avaient faits remarquer, la maison avait dû paraître vide en notre absence.

Accompagnée d' Edward, je rejoignis ma chambre, lâchai mes bagages et m' étalai sur le lit de tout mon long avec la grâce d' un rhinocéros.

- Mon Dieu, quelle grâce, quelle légèreté, ironisa mon compagnon.

- Pffiou, je suis crevé.

- Dors bien. Tu en auras bien besoin pour demain.

- Demain?

- Oui. Demain, nous nous rendons tous au lycée. L' aurais-tu oublié.

- Complètement. Maintenant je suis stressée.

- Bonne nuit! dit-il en claquant la porte qui faisait communiquer nos deux chambres.

- Hé! m' écriais-je.

- Quoi donc? dit-il en l' a rouvrant.

- Tu ne restes pas avec moi?

- Pas cette nuit?

- Pourquoi?

- Parce-qu' il faut que tu te reposes et que ça m' étonnerai que je parviennes à te laisser tranquille si je reste dans le même lit que toi.

- Nainainain..., marmonnais-je en lui tirant ouvertement la langue.

- Fait de beaux rêves.

- Oui, c' est une bonne idée. Je vais ainsi pouvoir rêver de mon amant toute la nuit...

- Dis-lui bonjour de ma part.

- Je n' y manquerais pas.

Il ferma la porte. Alors que je me mettais sous les couettes, il réapparu.

- Tu n' as pas d' amant? demanda-t'il sérieusement.

- Bien sûr que non, rigolais-je.

- Ça va mieux alors!

- Je lui envoyai un baiser avant qu' il ne referme la porte. Je fermai les yeux.

* * *

Voilà a mardi!!


	35. Chapter 43 44

Hii! Voici les chapitres 43 et44. Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews et bonne lecture!!

* * *

Chapitre 43

J' avais passé la nuit a tenté vainement de me détendre à coup de heavy métal dans les oreilles. Impossible de faire le vide, trop de pensées se bousculaient dans mon esprit. Et puis penser à Edward qui ne se trouvait qu' à quelques pas de moi mais que je ne pouvais ni toucher ni embrasser, c' était une horreur pure.

Je m' étais bon nombre de fois empêcher de venir le rejoindre : j' avais bien trop d' amour propre pour ça. Dès qu' une heure décente arriva, je me précipitai en dehors de ma chambre, vers la salle de bains la plus proche. Seul hic dans l' histoire: je devais d' abord traverser la chambre d' Edward sans un seul regard pour le ledit apollon. Je réussis à mener ma mission à bien jusqu' à la porte.

- La nuit a été bonne mon amour? lança-t'il narquoisement.

Je recomposai mon expression la moins furibonde et avec un grand sourire hypocrite me retournai vers lui.

- Excellente.

Je m' éclipsai sous ses éclats de rire. Après avoir donné un minimum de contenance à mes cheveux, je rejoignis Alice en bas, assise sur les genoux de Jasper, appuyée contre son torse, l' air ailleurs. Je regardais ma montre. 7h20. J' avais le temps. Les cours se commençait que dans plus d' une heure.

- Je vais chasser, déclarais-je.

Alice approuva d' un bref hochement de tête et ce fut tout. Je sortis de la maison et me mis à courir. Je chassais pendant près de trois quart d' heures, seule avant de prendre le chemin du lycée. Je tournai dans les rues de Forks pendant 10 bonnes minutes avant de tomber sur ce qui devait être mon nouvel établissement.

Consciente de mon retard imminent, je me précipitais dans un petit local où se trouvait, placardé sur le fronton ACCUEUIL. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans le petit bureau. Une femme d' un certaine âge se tenait derrière le comptoir et me dévisageait étrangement, enfin assez pour me mettre mal à l' aise.

- Bonjour, lançais-je. Je suis Isabella Halle.

C' est ainsi que je me nommais à présent. Je me trouvais être la soi-disante soeur de Jasper de Rosalie. Nous ne nous ressemblions en aucun point cependant si je voulais pouvoir m' afficher avec Edward à la vue de tous, je ne pouvais décemment pas être sa soeur. Que nous vivions dans la même maison passait encore mais que nous soyons frère et soeur alors là, c' était carrément impossible.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la bonne femme et elle m' indiqua une porte fermée sur ma droite. Aïe. Pour la bonne impression, ce n' était pas encore ça. Je me dirigeai vers la porte, pris une grande inspiration et frappa doucement mais fermement.

- Entrez!

J' ouvris doucement la porte et découvrit un grand bureau à l' aspect sombre et poussiéreux où était entassé mes frères et soeurs ainsi qu' un homme de petite taille, les cheveux grisonnants et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, assis sur un fauteuil de cuir. Tout pour donner l' impression que mon retard n' était pas le bienvenu.

* * *

Chapitre 44

- Nous allions commencer, déclara l' homme que je supposais être le proviseur. Asseyez-vous miss Halle.

Je pris place sans un mot sous les regards amusés mais néanmoins discrets de toute la famille.

- Je tiens à ce que ce genre d' écart de conduite ne se reproduisent pas. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre.

Je le toisai un instant avant de lancez un oui monsieur qui en fait voulait dire non. Je n' allais tout de même pas me faire dicter ma conduite par un simple petit proviseur miteux d' une bourgade miteuse, à la fois si énervant et si... si humain.

Alors commença un discours sans fin où il était question de droits, de devoirs, d' exemples, de citoyens et encore un tas d' autres absurdités toutes aussi attrayantes. Bref, je n' écoutais que d' une demie oreille, au cas où quelque chose d' un tantinet intéressant ne survienne dans la conversation, et m' appliquai à lancer de furtifs coups d' oeils à Edward qui lui, semblait me porter autant d ' attention qu' à un presse papier - c' est à dire que très peu.

- Sur ce jeunes gens, les cours vont bientôt commencer. Miss Alice, Isabella et Mr Edward devez vous rendre dans le bâtiment C. Messieurs Jasper et Emmet, bâtiment B. Bonne journée à tous, finit-il en nous claquant à moitié la porte au nez.

Nous prîmes le chemin des cours et je commençai à sentir sur nous, le regard brûlant – appréciateur ou jaloux – des autres élèves de l' établissement. Depuis mon entrée dans le lycée ma respiration été restée coupé et bien heureusement, le proviseur ne l' avait pas remarqué car j' aurais été incapable de trouver une raison valable et cohérente au fait que je ne respirais pas.

Nous nous trouvions tout les trois devant la porte de notre future salle de cours. Instinctivement, je pris la main d' Edward qui sourit à mon geste idiot mais incontrôlable. J' étais stressé, c' est tout.

C' est Alice qui frappa et nous pénétrâmes ensemble dans la salle de torture comme je l' avais surnommé il y a quelques secondes. Tous les regards des élèves se tournèrent vers nous. Même la professeur ouvrit légèrement la bouche à notre entrée et surtout à celle d' Edward d' après moi ce qui déclencha des envies meurtrières à l' égard de la jeune femme.

Elle se ressaisit rapidement et s' exclama.

- Vous devez être les nouveaux! Bienvenue dans notre lycée! Je suis Mademoiselle Barnes!

Peut-être étais-je folle mais j' avais eu la nette impression qu' en accentuant négligemment sur le mademoiselle, elle avait intensément regardé mon compagnon. MON compagnon! Non mais oh!

- Prenez place!

Au fond de la salle, se trouvait deux tables de libres où nous partîmes nous asseoir. Alice devant et Edward et moi juste derrière. Encore une fois j' écoutais le cours distraitement. De toute façon, vu comment la totalité de la gente masculine me regardait, je n' aurais pas à supplier pour avoir leur note. Pour une fois que mon statut de vampire me permettait quelque chose, autant en profiter. Quoi que j' avoue être légèrement cruelle de ce côté là.

Je remarquai alors que depuis le début du cours, Edward ne me lâchai pas du regard. Je pris un bout de papier et décidai de m' amuser un peu.

**_Qu' est-ce que tu as?_**

**_Rien._**

**_Si, tu sembles tourmenter. Aurais-tu mal dormi?_**

**_Très drôle. Tu m' as beaucoup manqué l' autre nuit._**

**_Pris celui qui croyait prendre. Tu vois après une seule nuit en ma compagnie, tu ne peux plus te passer de moi._**

**_Très drôle Bella. Le pire c' est que c' est vrai._**

- Mlle Halle?

Mince, je n' avais pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu' elle baragouiné depuis tout à l' heure.

- L' oppression, me murmura Alice, sans que personne hormis Edward et moi purent l' entendre.

Je répétais la réponse – bonne – d' Alice, ce qui eu le don d' éberluer l' espèce de face de morue qui louchait sur mon copain. A partir de ce moment, je me concentrais un peu plus sur son cours. Inutile de me faire remarquer une troisième fois aujourd'hui.

* * *

Voilà pr ceux qui n' avait pas compris, quand j' écris en gras c' est le mot ou Edward et Bella parle. La suite jeudi si tout va bien


	36. Chapter 45 46

Coucou à tous. Voilà les chapitres. Suite à vos reviews, je l' ai adaptée sur le thème de la jalousie et j' avoue que je me suis plutot bien amusée lol. Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 45

La fin du cours se passa dans le plus grand calme car je m' exhortai à passer pour la jeune fille parfaite auprès du corps enseignant de l' établissement : histoire que les habitants de la petite bourgade de Forks ne s' imaginent pas que chez les Cullen il y avait la rebelle et les autres.

Sans un mot, nous rejoignîmes nos frères et soeurs à la cafétéria, la main d' Edward soudait à la mienne, nos doigts entrelacées fermement. Les regards avides autour de sa personne qui était mienne commençait franchement à me – ne soyons pas vulgaire – ... à me faire tourner en bourrique.

Lui, ça avait l' air de l' amuser de me voir me crisper de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le repas avançait. Enfin repas, c' est pas ce que j' appelai un repas. Je me mis à discuter avec Alice. Mieux valait que je ne sache pas ce qui se disait sur mon compagnon ou sinon, je pense que j' aurais des envies de meurtres assez fréquentes.

Soudain, ma soeur s' arrêta de parler brusquement et son regard se perdit dans le vague. Comme à son habitude lorsqu' elle avait une vision, Jasper l' enlaça doucement en dirigeant son regard vers le sien.

Quand elle redevint normal, enfin normal est un bien grand mot: c' est Alice quand même, elle éclata d' un rire cristallin. Nous la regardâmes tous en se demandant ce qui se passez et en essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible face aux autres élèves qui l' avaient remarqués.

- Alice? demandais-je. Qu' est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu vas voir...

Elle nous regardait Edward et moi à tour de rôle avant de se remettre à rire.

- Bon c' est pas bientôt fini cette chanson immonde qui tourne dans te tête! s' exclama Edward.

Oh la traîtresse! Ce devait être important si elle empêchait mon compagnon de lire dans ses pensées.

- Quand? demandais-je

Elle ne répondit pas, se contente de me faire un signe de tête pour que je regarde ce qui se passé derrière moi. Je me retourna donc vivement. Là se tenait la plus grosse cruche de tout le temps et ce car premièrement je devinais les projets qu' elle avait pour Edward et elle et, deuxièmement elle avait vraiment l' air cruche.

Plus en retrait, les « amies » de la cruche chuchotait sur son passage en espérant que ses plans fonctionnent. Elle était à présent de plus en plus proche. Grande ( beaucoup plus que moins mais ça, ce n' était pas vraiment compliqué ), de longs cheveux aubruns qui lui descendaient jusqu' au épaules, des yeux verts et des formes on ne peut plus monumental. A cela s' ajoutait un air niais à souhait.

S' armant de son sourire le plus laid, elle se plaça devant nous, ne lâchant pas Edward des yeux. Alors qu' elle allait ouvrir sa bouche pour déblatérer sa vie passionnante, je pris les devant et m' assis délibérément sur les genoux de mon petit ami, enlaçant sa nuque, mes lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.

Je ne l' a vis pas mais devinai que le rouge lui avait monté aux joues à vitesse grand V. Elle repartit sans réclamer son dû. A côté, toute notre table éclatèrent de rire.

- Je ne te croyais pas comme ça, murmura mon amour.

- Comme quoi?

- Jalouse.

Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine abasourdie.

- Je ne suis pas jalouse!

- Alors pourquoi tu viens de faire ça.

Je me relevai brusquement, tirai la langue à Edward et quittai la cafétéria avec le peu de dignité qui devait me rester.

* * *

Chapitre 46

Alors que je m' engageait dans un couloir encore inconnu, je sentis Edward qui se rapprochait. Même si je n' étais pas vampire, il n' aurait pas été très dur de deviner qu' il allait venir me chercher. Il me couvait trop. J' adorais cela seulement, je ne mettrais plus très longtemps pour devenir une gamine pourrie gâtée.

Je me retournai, attendant qu' il arrive. Il ne pouvais décemment pas utiliser ses pouvoirs de vampires. Peut-être y avait-il des caméras de surveillance ou je ne sais quoi d' autre: je n' étais pas vraiment branché technologies. A par l' ordinateur et encore quand monsieur avait la délicatesse de fonctionné correctement.

Je l' attendait, poings sur les hanches. Avant même qu' il n' arrive je lançai:

- Je-Ne-Suis-Pas-Jalouse!

- Et oui c' était quoi ça?

Il arborait le sourire en coin qui me faisait tant d' effet.

- Rien!

Tel un félin, il s' approcha dangereusement de moi et, au fur et à mesure qu' il avançait, je reculai. Si bien qu' au bout de trois pas, je me retrouvai collé contre le mur. Il plaça ses bras de chaque côté de ma tête. Un chose était sûre: il n' aurait pas pu être plus proche de moi.

- Ah oui? demanda-t'il plus séducteur que jamais.

Il planta son regard brûlant dans le mien. Je ne pourrai pas résister longtemps et le pire, c' est qu' il le savait.

- Regarde-moi et assure-moi que tu n' était pas jalouse.

Sans me quitter du regard, il frôla mes lèvres avec les siennes plusieurs fois sans pour autant m' embrasser. Une vrai torture.

- Je... Je..Ne...

Pfff! Désolant. Incapable d' aligner deux mots sans balbutier pendant un quart d' heure. Je n' en pouvais plus. Aller tant pis!

- Je suis jalouse! soufflais-je avant de l' attirer brutalement à moi et de l' embrasser fiévreusement.

Malgré mes lèvres qui se faisaient de plus en plus entreprenantes, je le sentais rire. Je venais de briser le peu d' honneur qui me restait mais franchement, un baiser d' Edward ça le valait bien.

Me sortant de ma douce léthargie, la sonnerie retentit, nous rappelant tout deux à l' ordre.

- Non, maugréais-je.

Edward souriait, content comme un gosse la veille de Noël.

- Oui bon ça va. On a quoi comme cours là?

- Hmm biologie, répondit-il. On y va?

J' acquiesçais et entourant ma taille de ses bras musclés, nous rendîmes en cours.

* * *

Désolé pour le chap 46 qui était un peu cours mais j'e spère que ca vous as quand meme plus. Je posterais dimanche je pense en attendant gros bsx!


	37. Chapter 47 48

Hii voici deux nouveauc chapitres. Bisoux et Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 47

Après s' être présentés au professeur de biologie, nous nous installâmes tous les deux à la même paillasse au deuxième rang. Devant nous, un garçon aux cheveux blonds et gominés en pointes se retourna pour me scruter étrangement.

- Salut, commença-t'il sans me lâcher du regard.

- Bonjour

- Tu es nouvelle?

- Oui

Je remarquai qu' il n' accordai pas le moindre regard à Edward qui semblait indifférent à la scène, les yeux rivés vers le tableau noir.

- Mike Newton, se présenta le blond.

- Isabella Halle.

- Ah, tu es aussi l' une des filles du docteur.

J' acquiesçais en silence. Bien que le cours commençait, le dénommé Mike n' arrêta pas une seule seconde son verbiage incessant, ne me laissant aucune seconde pour penser à autre chose qu' à ce qu' il me racontait qui, d' après les bribes qui m parvenait, ne semblait pas vraiment très intéressant.

Sous le bureau, Edward posa sa main sur ma cuisse. Je déglutis. A quoi jouait-il? Tout en souriant discrètement, il se mit à tracer de sa majestueuse écriture, un message à mon attention.

E-N-C-O-R-E U-N M-O-T E-T J-E L-E...

Mais je ne le laissai pas finir et, chassant ses doigts agiles de ma jambe, je décidai de jouer à son jeu et écrivit moi aussi un petit mot.

J-A-L-O-U-X ?

- Non, grogna-t'il assez fort pour que toute la classe se retourne vers nous.

Je baissai les yeux, gênée.

- Quelque chose ne va pas monsieur... demanda le professeur, monsieur Cullen.

- Rien.

- Très bien. Je disais donc qu...

Mais déjà, je n' écoutai plus, me contentant de lançais un sourire narquois à mon cher amoureux. Coup de chance, Mike avait arrêté de parler. Ouf, une bonne chose de faite. Déjà, dans ma vie humaine, je n' étais pas vraiment du genre très bavarde et ne parlait pas vraiment pour rien dire.

Maintenant que j' étais vampire et qu' avec Edward un simple regard suffisant pour en dire long sur toutes nos pensées, la parole n' était que superflu. Alors entendre le flot de paroles de centaines d' élèves m' aurait presque donnée la migraine.

Je jetai un énième coup d' oeil à mon emploi du temps duquel je ne parvenais absolument pas à me souvenir. Le cours prochain était... sport. Oh non. Je poussai un faible gémissement qu' Edward remarqua naturellement.

- Qu' est-ce qu' il y a? me questionna-t'il.

- J' ai cours de sport juste après.

- Tu veux une bonne nouvelle.

- Oui.

- Moi aussi.

Je m' attendais à tout sauf à ça. Damned.

* * *

Petite parenthèse, l' histoire des mots sur la jambe, c'est un truc qu' on fait tout le temps avec ma petite soeur. Bsx à toi

* * *

Chapitre 48

Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi devais-je me ridiculiser complètement devant mon petit ami dès le premier jour de cours? Car il ne le savait peut-être pas mais m' armé d' un quelconque ballon ou pire d' une raquette était du suicide pour la personne qui se trouvait en face de moi.

Sur le chemin menant au gymnase, alors qu' Edward souriait de toutes ses dents, sans doute excité de me voir rattraper toutes les balles avec ma tête ou m' assommer moi-même avec ma raquette, je gémissais à chaque pas qui nous rapprochait encore plus près du cours.

- C' est à ce point? demanda-t'il.

Je lui lançai un regard meurtrier avant de feuler comme un bon vampire qui se respecte. J' avais dû être terrifiante car il se contenta d' éclater – encore – de rire. Nous nous installâmes sur le béton glacée de la grande salle.

- Bonjour à tous , commença le professeur, et surtout à nos nouveaux élèves.

Il m' adressa un sourire tout particulièrement étrange en me jaugeant d' un oeil appréciateur et je sentis mon petit ami se tendre, prêt à bondir au moindre geste déplacé.

- Je vous annonce donc que les sports pratiqués ce second trimestre seront le volley-ball...

Gémissement.

- ... le basket-ball...

Nouveau gémissement.

- ... et l' athlétisme. Les filets sont déjà installés et les ballons dans leurs sacs. Notre première séance servira à faire des matchs pour évaluer notre niveau.

- Et si on connaît déjà son niveau,on peut partir? murmurais-je à Edward.

Il secoua la tête en souriant.

La séance fut absolument ignoble. Et encore, je trouve le terme très faible face au supplice que je dû endurer pendant une longue heure. Les balles, je ne les rattrapai pas, je les évitais et encore il arrivait que je n' y parvienne pas.

A la fin du cours, je me sentais toute collante, bref atrocement glamour et me jetai littéralement dans les douches au premier coup de sifflet du professeur, prêt à me damner pour me rafraîchir un peu et puis surtout, je ne voulais pas me changer devant toutes les filles.

Je me lavai les cheveux énergiquement les cheveux, sautai dans une serviette et m' habillai à vitesse presque vampirique ce qui me permis de m' extirper du vestiaire alors que les autres filles arrivaient.

- Rapide, en commenta une.

- Merci, répondis-je en souriant.

Malheureusement pour moi, je n' avais pas prévu qu' en me dépêchant ainsi, je pénétrai dans un flot de garçons qui sifflait sur mon passage. Une fois sortie du gymnase, je m' appuyai sur le mur le plus proche, poussant un long soupir, et attendit Edward.

Mais quand il sortit, suivait derrière lui la bande de garçons qui m' avaient sifflés quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils s' approchèrent et commencèrent à me faire des avances.

N' attirant pas du tout les garçons dans mon ancien lycée, je ne savais absolument pas comment je me devais de réagir. Heureusement, je vis Edward s' avançait vers moi, l' air extrêmement énervé. Aïe qu' est-ce que j' avais faire encore.

Sans un mot, il me prit dans ses bras et m' embrassa passionnément devant tous ces garçons qui ne disaient mot. Il me lâcha au bout de quelques secondes et, vieux réflexe, je tentai de reprendre mon souffle.

- J' espère avoir été clair, dit-il aux élèves qui nous entouraient avant de m' entraîner vers sa voiture.

Quelques mètres plus loin, je me stoppai.

- Regarde-moi et assure-moi que tu n' es pas jaloux, demandai-je.

Il se rapprocha, enfoui son visage dans le creux de mon cou.

- Je suis jaloux et tu le serais aussi si tu avais entendu à quoi pensait ses types.

J' éclatai de rire et pénétrais dans la voiture à ses côtés.

* * *

Voilà,la suite normalement mardi si tout va bien.


	38. Epilogue

Chers lecteurs.

J' ai beaucoup réfléchi et j' y suis arrivé à cette idée. Cette fic s' arrete ici avec cette épilogue. Entre coups de gueules, rires, larmes, cris de joies, cette expérience a vraiment été enrichissante. Je vous remercie de tout coeur. Cet épilogue, court, est écrit différement des autres chapitres. En effet: c' est une sorte de "dernière page d' un journal intime" comme si toute ma fic n' avait été qu' un journal. J' espère que ça vous plaira bonne ( dernière ) lecture!

* * *

_Journal d' Isabella Marie Swan Cullen_

Nous sommes le 14 août. J' ai reçu la lettre d' acceptation de ma candidature à l' université de Juneau en Alaska. De par la date, tu sais déjà tout. Et oui cher Journal, tu l' as bien compris.

Hier, Edward et moi nous sommes mariés à Venise, dans une petite péniche, sous un pont. Je suis devenue Madame Cullen entourée des gens qui comptent le plus pour moi.

La nuit a tout simplement été splendide comme toutes les précédentes, cela va de soi. Hier a été le plus beau jour de ma vie. A présent, j' en suis sûr, je vais passer l' éternité au côté de mon bien aimé.

J' ai une famille géniale. Un mari que j' aime plus que tout. Et même si je suis vampire, je suis heureuse. Vraiment heureuse. Plus que je ne l' ai sans doute jamais été.

Nous partons tout les deux en voyage de noces demain sur une petite île, aux larges de la côté ouest des états-unis. Je l' imagine déjà allongé sur une plage de sable fin, ses yeux clos, torse nu, son corps magnifique à moi et moi seul. Prometteur n' est-ce p...

Excuse-moi cher journal, mais Edward vient de m' embrasser très suggestivement dans le creux du cou et vous savez tout les deux qu' il me faut beaucoup de volonté pour y résister. Chose que j' ai réussi à faire ( pour une fois ).

Le pauvre chou ne supporte pas que je le laisse seul cinq minutes. Moi non plus en fait donc finalement ce n' est pas dramatique.

La vie est magnifique. Ici s' achève le journal que je tenais alors depuis ma transformation en tant que vampire. Mon existence ne s' achève pas ici, loin de là. Une foule d' aventures plus folles les une que les autres m' attendent et je saurais me montrer forte.

Cher journal, je te dis Adieu.

Bella Cullen.

FIN

* * *

Ici s' achève Amours Vampiriques. J' espère que vous avez aprécié. Voilà quelques mots avant la toute fin.

Merci à

**XxjustineblainxX  
**

**EdwardETbella  
**

**coco-kaukau  
**

**phanis  
**

**ptite new  
**

**eetb  
**

**fascination120  
**

**beautiful-vampire  
**

**love-love-me  
**

**thériel  
**

**leti15  
**

**Roxanne  
**

**simklob  
**

**arya15  
**

**irishgirl65  
**

**bella and edward forever  
**

**Edward.lOv3  
**

**Maryella  
**

**naikky  
**

**magalieee  
**

**lolly-02  
**

**lulu  
**

**puky  
**

**sasa  
**

**cinderella191  
**

**inconnue707  
**

**ngazidja  
**

**feu du ciel  
**

**titeliloud79  
**

**maudetg  
**

**missterre  
**

**anna  
**

**elveleie  
**

**ellora  
**

**tora  
**

**maude  
**

**justine  
**

**cotty  
**

**CraZzy-BunNy  
**

**Julie  
**

**kiwoui  
**

**bmw  
**

**Arya Cullen  
**

**Nini Weasley  
**

**Katia  
**

**Isabelle  
**

**Vampire Addict  
**

**nana  
**

**mikky  
**

**sasou5  
**

**OlieAngel**

**x3-miss-of-69**

**veronica**

**praes**

**melinda**

**elo**

**missgege93**

**EdwardRoxMySox**

**cécile **

**paoline 3**

**scotty**

**fafou**

**vilylia**

**katia**

**cam**

**alexia**

**momo**

**gwen**

**all69004**

**mélo**

**loralys**

**Xx-edward333-xX**

**alessia**

**Aurélie**

**momiji33**

**mitic**

**steph**

**angelrat**

**lulibou**

**amy**

**charliine-x**

**marion**

**elizabeth hash**

**fascinationlove**

**kaena black**

**patate**

**lily003**

**dahkae**

**lollipop91**

**sabe**

**sqouikh**

**tueuse-en-serie-joke**

**ptitebella45**

**pauline**

**damnostentation**

**alexe**

**momo**

**nounou**

**kmille28**

Voilà!

Notons quand même que c' est la fin de ma première fic ( pas ma première fic finie mais ma première fic oh suivez un peu! non je dec)

Je vous n' aimes fort et vous faits pleins de bisoux!

A bientôt, dans une nouvelle fic... je n' en dis pas plus pour le moment...


End file.
